A Surprise Dursley
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: In the Middle Ages a dark witch accomplishes a feat which later wizards all fail to achieve: immortality. In the present day, follow Dudley Dursley's daughter as she discovers a horrible secret dating back to the founding of Hogwarts itself.
1. Chapter 1

**There are some DH spoilers in here…so I wouldn't suggest reading it if you haven't finished it yet. But by now, I'm pretty sure anybody looking for a fic like this would've read it already.**

**Note: I have done some basic re-writing of this fic. Please start over from the beginning if you've already read it since I did some restructuring. I hope you enjoy!  
**

"Ariana", Harry told the stone gargoyles. They immediately leapt aside and allowed Harry to enter the spiral staircase. He climbed it and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a squeaky voice, though it was more commanding than it had been 19 years previously. Harry slid open the door and entered the headmaster's office.

"Good morning, Filius," Harry said, glancing at the portrait of Dumbledore. It was empty at the moment – he was no doubt off visiting another one of his many portraits. Severus Snape, however, was pretending to be asleep.

He glanced over sideways and saw the portrait of Minerva McGonagall looking disapprovingly at the falsely slumbering Severus. He chuckled…remembering that was the look McGonagall had given to any misbehaving students – imagine her giving it to one of her fellow colleagues?

"Ah, Harry, wonderful to see you here. To what do I owe the pleasure-?"

"Sir, Neville told me about Jade…"

"He did, did he?" Filius seemed slightly amused. "I should have guessed…"

"Is it…Is it all right if I go with Neville?"

"Certainly. It would be interesting to present one of our newest muggle-borns with the hero of the wizarding world," Flitwick said, a matter-of-factly. "Good luck!"

"Thank you, Filius." Harry then turned his back on the sleeping portrait of Severus Snape and climbed down the stairs.

Before he stepped outside onto the grounds, he paused for a look at a large plaque on the wall opposite of the house hourglass that recorded the house points. "Colin Creevy…Remus Lupin…Nymphadora Lupin…Fred Weasley…_Severus Snape_…" Those names stood out to him, but he also saw the names of a few D.A. members; and Marietta's name was mentioned as well. On top of the 50 names were the words: "In remembrance for all those who died for a better tomorrow."

A single tear slid down his cheek. _These_ were the real heroes. They protected him while he went to search for the piece of Voldemort's soul. _They_ gave their lives to help the people of the new generation – yet, somehow he was the one who got all the credit.

He pried his eyes off Cho's name and set off at a brisk pace towards the gates. As soon as he stepped beyond the gates, he spun on the spot and, after an unpleasant feeling of being shoved through a thin, rubber tube, he found himself in a familiar muggle landscape.

"Good morning, Neville," Harry said.

"Hey Harry. You ready?" Asked Neville.

"As ready as ever," Harry muttered. "This aught to be interesting." He let out a small grin. He found the house he was looking for, strolled up the driveway, and gave the door a few good knocks.

He had expected to hear someone explode into something related to "who the hell's calling at this time in the morning?", as it was rather early in the morning. Instead, a shy female voice called through the crack, "Who's there?"

"Are you sure they still live here?" Harry asked Neville. Neville nodded, pointing the address on the letter. Harry shrugged, "It is I, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, here to see your daughter Jade."

"S-Sorry…I'm afraid I don't know you. A-are you friends of her's?" Harry knew that her question was pointless – as they obviously sounded like two adults. "Or are you her teachers?"

"Um, yes, you can say that," Neville replied. "I, at least, will be her teacher if you accept our schooling opportunity." Harry looked at Neville, shaking his head. Muggles did not like anything remotely resembling a door-to-door advertiser, and he heard the woman inside stomp away.

Harry sighed, and looked at Neville. "How many times have you done this?"

"This is actually the first letter that I'm delivering to a muggle-born. I've never done it before – just promoted to head of Gryffindor this year, see?"

Harry nodded. "In that case, can I speak to Dudley Dursley, then?" Harry yelled at the door. No response. "DUDLEY!"

He heard mad scrambling and something rough grabbing the doorknob. Harry motioned Neville to step back, preparing to see his uncle's red face exploding in front of him within a second…

Instead, he saw a rather skinnier and more intelligent-looking Dudley standing at the doorway. He had slimmed greatly since Harry had last seen him. He was sporting a striped polo shirt and Harry rather thought that he might have even had muscles underneath. His hair was unkempt, as if he had just woken up. "Hello? How may I help you?"

"Good morning, Mr. Dursley. I'm Neville Longbottom. And…you probably know, this is Harry Potter."

Dudley's eyes landed on Harry's face. His jaw dropped down. "Oh…g-good morning, Harry. And Neville," he added hastily, his eyes landing on Neville once more. Seemingly regaining his manners, he said, "Come in, come in…"

Neville lumbered in happily; glad to get away from the cold. Harry followed him slowly, slightly suspicious to why Dudley warmed up to him like this. He followed Neville into the familiar sitting room and sat down on the couch. All around, there were pictures of a little boy and girl – pictures of Dudley's wedding ceremony, and of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. How Dudley ended up getting married was beyond him. But he _did_ look different – and he certainly _acted_ different.

"Tea? Coffee?" Dudley asked, bustling out of the kitchen, carrying mugs.

"Do you have any firewhisky or butterbeer?" Neville asked hopefully. I rather need something warm after being in that cold. As if to emphasize his point, he let out a little shiver.

Harry expected Dudley to explode at Harry for bringing in one of those _freaks_ into his house – but once again, he was surprised.

"S-sorry. I'm afraid I don't know what that is," Dudley replied uncertainly.

"Ah well…I didn't expect you would. Just got my hopes up. Tea would be fine, thanks," Neville said.

"Same here," Harry added.

"All right," Dudley replied, and went back to the kitchen to get some warm tea.

"He doesn't seem so bad," Neville observed.

"I know. He's changed a lot. I noticed it when we last met…but this hospitality is ... unusual."

Dudley had returned with three mugs of tea. He set them on the table, and Neville grabbed one instantly and began warming his hands with it. Harry took his, and against his better judgment, began sipping it slowly without checking for poison first.

"Where's Vernon and Petunia?" Harry asked.

"At the senior center. Dad got a heart attack one day, so he and Petunia decided to retire and move in with him."

"Good," Harry said. It would be better to break the ice to Dudley without Vernon or Petunia here. "Well, I've got to tell you some-" But at that moment, the woman that Harry recognized as the person in Dudley's wedding picture walked in. So she was Dudley's wife.

"Good morning!" She said, jumping slightly. "You were the two men at the door, I presume?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. He stood up, and shook the woman's hand. "I'm Harry Potter – Dudley's cousin. And this is my friend, Neville Longbottom."

"Pleased to meet you," Neville said, shaking her hand as well.

"So _you're_ Harry Potter!" The woman said.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. This woman was a witch? Then _surely_, their daughter wasn't muggle-born. Where were all the magic contraptions? And why would Dudley marry a witch? Those questions swirled around him until he heard Neville speak.

"You know Harry?" Neville asked.

"Of course! Dudley's mentioned him a few times."

Harry's heart skipped a beat again. _Dudley_ talked about _him_ to his _wife_? He glanced at Dudley, who appeared to be looking away, as if embarrassed.

Dudley's wife sat down next to Dudley, and said, "He's told me some stories. Said he was really sorry about how he treated you back when you were little. Couldn't imagine you coming to visit him after what happened…" Her voice trailed away.

Harry looked at Dudley, awestruck. "Is this true?"

"Yeah," Dudley replied. He looked up and stared straight into Harry's eyes. "When those…d-dementor things attacked me, I saw…I saw myself as what I really was. I saw myself as a spoiled brat – as a pothead – as a failing student…as a bad person. And I saw how I treated you, and instantly began feeling guilty. I saw all the bad things I had ever done to you- all the bad things I had ever done to anyone. I decided the next morning that I was going to change. But by then, you were already gone…"

Dudley's wife shook her head. "Sorry about that. Dudley keeps on talking about those 'dementor' things. I don't know what he's trying to mean by that. But I assure you, he's changed. He really did change from how he treated you when he was little."

Harry found that he believed her. Dudley telling someone about him, telling something about the wizarding world was so unprecedented that there was nothing else to believe than to believe her.

"I believe you," Harry told Dudley's pleading eyes. They seemed to relax.

"Well then," Dudley's wife said, clasping her hands. "I'll leave you two to your little family reunion. Oh, I'm Laura, by the way. Nice to meet you…" With that, Laura left the sitting room to prepare breakfast.

"So…" Dudley began, "Why did you come here? Not to be rude or anything, but you surely had a reason-?"

"Yes," Neville said. He had been watching the proceeding events, looking rather amused. He suddenly remembered that there was business at hand – and that he had to deliver several more letters that week. It wouldn't do to fall behind schedule on his first delivery. "Erm…we wanted to talk to you about your daughter. Could we speak to her, now?"

Dudley glanced at the clock, which read 6:45 AM. "Don't you think you came a little early? She's an eleven-year old girl…"

"Has anything unusual been happening around her lately?" Neville interrupted.

Dudley looked at him oddly. "Wha-"

"It's no problem," Harry interrupted. "We'll come back in an hour or two once your daughter wakes up."

"No!" Dudley said. Harry glanced at him. "I just…erm…wanted to catch up, you know?"

Harry looked at Dudley in surprise. "Oh. Sure! Let's find somewhere to talk…what about my old room?"

Dudley glanced up at the roof. "There might be a problem with that-" Dudley said. "You see, when Dedalus and Hestia finally let us go, we came back to this house. But it looked a little different, you know? Everything was brand new – like it was newly built. And your door was locked shut. Nothing would open it."

Harry had been expecting something like this. "I think the Death Eaters came over and destroyed your house while you were in hiding. Told you running away was a good idea. In any case, I'll bet the Order came and fixed your house. I can't imagine why they'd lock my door, though."

Harry pondered over this for a while. "Hey, Neville."

"Yeah?" Neville asked.

Harry threw him a remote control. "This thing controls that box over there. Play with it for a while…" Harry and Dudley left a completely amused Neville to play over the television set.

"Hopefully Laura won't see Neville like that. She'd think your friend was mad…" Dudley chuckled. Harry cracked a grin – his cousin sure had changed. Usually a dementor attack was a bad thing – but in this case, it did good. Ordering the dementors on Dudley and him was probably the only good thing Dolores Umbridge did in her life.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Dudley gestured a closed door to Harry. It was his old bedroom. Harry grabbed the doorknob and shook it – and it remained shut. He tried jiggling it and began looking for a keyhole that simply wasn't there.

Harry decided to take out his wand (Dudley flinched), waved it, and said, "Alohamora". Something deep inside the door clicked, and he heard Dedalus Diggle say, "Welcome back, Harry Potter!"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a huge display of fireworks greeted him that he thought he'd gone blind. "Muffliato!" He yelled, so as to drown out the noise the room was making. Luckily, Jade hadn't woken up and Laura and Neville did not come running.

"Come in," Harry said, grabbing Dudley and slamming the door shut. After a few minutes, when the fireworks and the unbelievable sound died down, Harry finally dared open his eyes.

"Those noises made my ears buzz," Dudley complained.

"Huh? Oh…my bad." Harry waved his wand again and the buzzing in both their ears, and presumably the other inhabitants of the house, disappeared.

"Thanks, Harry." Dudley suddenly fell quiet, and his jaw dropped open again.

For the first time, Harry glanced around the room. It certainly wasn't the same room that he'd left it as. It was magically magnified to be 5 times the size it previously was, with humming instruments whirring in one corner, a Sneakoscope in the other, and a wall of bookshelves filled with books. There were Gryffindor hangings on one side of the wall, and a large banner of Harry zooming across the Quidditch field in the other. A huge window bearing the view of the Hogwarts lake took up an entire wall, causing sunshine to stream in (despite the obvious cloudy weather outside.)

Dudley looked near fainting, and Harry carried him over to a couch, where he (conveniently) found a wizard herb for curing dizziness. He glanced around the room, staring at the moving pictures of himself, Ron, Hermoine, and a multitude of other people. "Dedalus Diggle outdid himself this time," Harry thought, smiling.

"Wow," Dudley whispered. "If mum and dad found out that this was in their house this entire time…"

Harry grinned. He imagined Vernon pulling out great tufts of his hair and yelling at the fireworks display and the moving pictures, and he saw Petunia trying to whack them with a broomstick, which would immediately begin levitating…

After the initial shock of seeing Harry's new bedroom, which took nearly half-an-hour, Dudley had already clambered up and examining the books lining the shelves.

"Since when did you begin to take an interest in books?" Harry asked.

"Since the dementor attack. I realized how absolutely stupid I was and forced myself to read." Dudley looked at Harry guiltily. "I used to sneak downstairs to the cupboard under the stairs and read your school textbooks. Some books were actually rather interesting…" Dudley replied. He randomly pulled off a book entitled "_A Study of Western European Society, Level 1, Muggle Studies_." He plopped into a cushion and began reading.

Harry had to admit, he liked this Dudley much better. He was no longer astonished that Dudley had managed to find a wife. However, there was a job left to do, so he went over to Dudley and said, "Big D, I do have something to say, remember?"

Dudley jerked up from the book. "You guys got it all wrong. Napoleon wasn't _German_…"

"Actually, he was," Harry said. "Napoleon was really a wizard (how else did he conquer everyone else so easily?), but the German Ministry of Magic was more stable than France's at the time, so he quickly manipulated it…and well, you'll see. The muggle version was written after the Obliviators went and wiped everyone's minds."

Dudley's mouth formed a rather amusing "O" shape. "In any case," Harry said, taking the book from Dudley and setting it on a table, "Let's talk. You can read this entire library on your own accord."

"How am I going to keep this secret from my wife and children?" Dudley asked.

"You might not have to…" Harry said. "But," he said, cutting off Dudley, who had every intention of interrupting, "I want to ask some questions."

"Sure," Dudley said.

"Well, what happened after you guys left?"

"_What the bloody hell?" Vernon screamed at Dedalus Diggle._

"_Sorry sir. The sensation of apparition does take a while to get used to," A thoroughly frightened Dedalus replied._

"_What do you mean, takes a while to get used to? You bloody suffocated me!" Vernon screamed._

"_All right, all right, let's settle down." Hestia Jones said, brandishing her wand. That effectively shut Vernon up, although his face was still red._

"_Well, we're in the Muggle port city of Cowes, in the Isle of Wight," a thoroughly shaken Dedalus said. _

_Sure enough, Dudley could smell the salty scent in the air. _

"_Here's the logistics. You-Know-Who's going to be rather angry that you escaped right under his nose – and if all goes well, Harry will have escaped too-"_

_Vernon let out a horrible strangling noise, which he faked off as a violent sneeze._

_Hestia looked unnervingly at him, then continued, "If that's the case, he will be really mad. We'll have to keep you guys inside 24/7."_

_Dudley began complaining, but Hestia interrupted. "There will be television and food and other stuff…"_

"_But I kinda want to go out, take a walk, and stretch my legs once in a while!" Dudley said._

_Uncle Vernon looked at Dudley in an odd way, but otherwise ignored the odd comment._

_Not to worry, Dedalus Diggle said, "After a few days of this simple routine, we'll be allowing you out again. We doubt that You-Know-Who will be looking for you when there's other things to do…"_

_Vernon and Petunia nodded, their faces still grave. _

"_Well, come on!" Hestia Jones said. The group followed her for a short ways, until they came upon a small, rundown apartment. The were begrudgingly ushered in, but the internal of the apartment was rather different than the external parts: the room wasn't exactly lavish, but it was very livable and rather comfortable-looking as well._

"_We'll be staying with you and watching what you do, so you don't do anything stupid" Hestia began, "but other than that, you're left to your own devices."_

"_Now, what do you mean by that?" Vernon seemed to regain his nerve. "You haven't got the authority to order us around like that!"_

"_Why yes we do!" Hestia Jones said, pointing her wand at Vernon threateningly. Vernon shrunk back and said nothing else._

Harry grinned. He had a newfound respect for Hestia Jones after hearing this part of Dudley's story. She reminded Harry comically as Arabella Figg, as she whacked Mundugus Fletcher upside the head for leaving Harry and Dudley alone to fight the Dementors.

"Continue, please," Harry said. Dudley nodded. "We just stayed in that apartment for a few days, then moved. It happened routinely for a couple weeks, when they finally let me out to stretch my legs."

_Dudley was walking down a rather bustling street in Paisley, some city in Scotland. He turned a corner and found a rather inviting diner, so he went in and sat down._

"_Good morning, how may I help you?" A rather attractive looking girl asked._

"_I'll just have a cup of tea and some bacon, please," Dudley said, fishing out a 20 pence coin and a two pound coin._

"That girl, she's Laura, isn't she?"

"Yep," Dudley replied. "I ended up visiting that diner every day of that week that I was there. We began becoming friends – and we'd talk for hours every day after her shift ended. She asked what I was doing here and I made an elaborate story about witnessing murder and being protected and moved around until the trial – for my safety. I was stupid enough not to ask for her phone number when I left; but I drove up to Glasgow after we were told we were safe and met up with heragain. Never did tell her the truth about you, though…"

Harry nodded. It seems as if Voldemort managed to get Dudley a wife. It was interesting how two of the most feared things the wizarding world has seen in modern times had both managed to do good to Dudley.

Harry glanced at the large, ornate clock on the wall. It read 7:30 AM. "Come on, Dudley, let's go downstairs."

"What about your story?" Dudley asked Harry.

"Well…" Harry scratched his thin thoughtfully. "I haven't the time right now to explain. It's complex, you know? There are lots of books here that can tell you that…but…" Harry pulled out a volume called "_Harry Potter and the Second Wizarding War_" by Hermoine Granger. "Just read this anytime you want – its very accurate. Just stay away from that one," he said, pointing at Rita Skeeter's book.

Dudley stared at the large book Harry had just handed him. Even though Dudley began reading, it was obvious that he rarely tacked such a large book. Hermoine must have thought it was a bit of _light reading_ when she wrote it. Harry chuckled.

"Come on, we need to get Neville away from the television and get organized. There's something we need to tell you, you're wife, and Jade. By the time we're done, there probably won't be a reason to hide this room anymore."

Dudley gaped. "W-what? You're telling my wife about magic? And why are you telling this to my daughter? She's the younger one, you know. My son would probably just laugh…"

Harry's eyes glanced at the mention of an older son. So only one of Dudley's children were magical. Harry dearly hoped this wouldn't spark a similar rivalry that torn apart his mother from her sister.

After dragging Neville away from the television ("Look, Harry! Muggles have figured out how to make moving portraits _without_ magic!"), and introducing himself to his nephew, who hugged him tightly, as if he was a long-lost relative, he took the Dursleys and their children to the sitting room.

Neville handed Jade a letter, and Dudley let out a loud gasp. Laura looked at him oddly. Jade eagerly ripped open the letter and began reading it.

"This isn't really funny," Jade said, looking up at the two men. "What does it mean?" Laura took the letter from her and began reading it. Dudley looked a little white. Apparently, old hate dies hard.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Laura asked, waving the peace of parchment.

"It means your daughter is a _witch_," Neville said, with emphasis, as if trying to awe the family. Harry facepalmed.

"What did you call my daughter?" Laura asked, starting to look rather ferocious.

"Neville, I _told_ you, Muggles use that word as an insult. It is very rude to call them that."

"Oh…yeah…"

Harry turned to Laura. "He meant that Jade is a witch – a person who is able to perform magic." He pulled out his wand, pointed at the fireplace mantlepiece and suddenly, the picture of Dudley in his wedding portrait began moving, wrapping his arms tightly around a laughing Laura.

Laura stared at the moving picture, and fainted. "You'll run into this problem a lot, Neville," Harry said.

"Yeah…Filius told me stuff like this might happen," Neville said, conjuring up a vial with a sickly green potion in it. He knelt down and administered some to the fainted Laura.

Laura began to stir, Dudley still looked rather pale, but some color began returning. Connor (the Dursley's son) was staring at the unfolding events curiously, though he didn't seem really surprised.

Jade was jumping up and down, screaming, "I knew it! I knew there was something special about me: I mean, how could you explain that time when I made that dead flower bloom?" Harry glanced at Jade weirdly. "Or when my report card disappear, because I got a couple Fs? And…" She faltered when Dudley stared at her sharply.

"You did what?"

"N-nothing, dad."

Dudley decided to let it go. "S-so, our daughter is a witch?"

Harry nodded. He was rather interested to see how he would take this.

"Oh, please, dad, let me go! Please!" Jade begged, pointing at her letter.

"Of course you can go," Dudley said. "But you might get disowned by grandpa and grandma…"

"I don't care," Jade said, her arms in a cross. " I never liked them much."

Harry chuckled, "I never liked them much, either." He was still surprised that Dudley had let his daughter attend Hogwarts. I mean, sure he's changed and all…but this is a radical departure from Dudley's previous philosophy.

"Oh, yeah, Dad told me about how grandma and grandpa would abuse you…" Jade's voice trailed off.

Harry glanced over at Connor, who was no longer smiling, but just staring forward with a bit of indifference.

"You seem to be taking this rather well," Harry told Connor.

Connor shrugged. "I kinda knew something like this would happen. Jade showed me her abilities, and though at first I thought she was just performing some magic tricks, I was soon forced to believe that some were too elaborate to be faked."

Harry nodded. "Are you fine?"

Connor nodded. "It's disappointing that I can't go to Hog…the school. And well, it's disappointing that I'm not a wizard as well, but just knowing that another world exists out there…it's a gift, you know? Not many people know about this – and I'm happy to be honored the gift to be able to know there are wizards and witches running around."

Harry nodded, this time smiling. "Dudley raised you well."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is rather disappointing. In 24 hours, I've received over 200 visitors…but only 2 reviews! Thanks you guys for all the favorites and story alerts…but it makes me really happy to read reviews – especially ones with constructive criticism. :)**

A myraid of thoughts swirled through Dudley's mind, causing utter pandemonium and giving him a rather persistent headache.

His daughter is a witch. A _witch_! That wedding picture of Laura and me is moving! Harry…he's forgiven me for all that I did to him as a child. There's a magical room upstairs. Jade is a _witch_. What is he going to do about Vernon and Petunia? Jade is a _witch_!

"Ouch," Dudley muttered. He withdrew his hand from the pointed edge of the knife rather quickly. He had been slicing pieces of one of Laura's pies, but he was preoccupied with shock and a headache, that he wasn't really paying attention.

If it had been another time and another world, the pie would have been rather funny to look at. The slices of pie were not equal to one another, but they were in completely random formations and shapes. Giving the pie up as a bad job, the placed it on the counter and went to the medicine drawer to find a band-aid.

_Tap tap…tap tap…_ Dudley's head jerked upward. There was a tawny owl tapping at his kitchen window. He stumbled over and opened the glass pane. The owl flew in and dropped an envelope on his head – and proceeded to peck on the randomly orientated pieces of pie.

The envelope slid off his head as he watched the owl fly out the kitchen, screeching. His wife and children were out shopping, or else they'd have certainly come to investigate the source of the sound.

He bent down and picked up the envelope, which was addressed to "Dudley Dursely, 4 Privet Drive, the Kitchen". What was his cousin doing – stalking him? He went to the sitting room to sit down and read the letter properly, when "the Kitchen" faded before his eyes, and was replaced with the words, "the Sitting Room".

Dudley's blinked his eyes several times to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Of course…it was magic. Dudley shook his head several times at his own foolishness, as Harry probably had better things to do then to spy on him.

He opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Dudley,_

_I told Ginny (my wife) about our little meeting yesterday, and she refused point-blank to believe the fact that you had changed. Sorry Dud, but I'm also guilty of spreading bad words about the other._

_In any case, I'd like to invite you and your family over for dinner to prove to them that you have indeed changed. I've got a daughter who's around the same age as Jade, and I'm sure they'll get along fine. I also have two sons, both of whom are around the same age as Connor._

_If you'd like to come, please reply with a time and date and use the owl that sent you this letter. _

_Your cousin,_

_Harry_

Dudley glanced up and surveyed the room. The owl had left a while ago – how was he to communicate back to Harry?

He reread the letter again, and this time noticed a post-script:

_P.S. If Thamos left without you having written a reply letter, just call his name. He'll come. Sorry Dud, but he doesn't like you very much either – I've told him stories about how your family treated Hedwig._

Dudley sighed. Harry might have forgiven him, but he would have trouble with his family. Hell, even his _owl_ didn't like him.

Dudley surveyed the room once again, and said, "Thamos". He felt rather stupid until he saw the owl swooping in through the chimney and perching on the top of a bookshelf. It held out a leg.

Dudley stared, stunned, until he realized he hadn't written a reply yet. He didn't have time to ask Laura when they were free, but he thought that 6:00 on a Saturday evening should be fine.

He ran to get a pen, and quickly scrawled some words on the back of Harry's letter. He rolled it up and gave it to the owl. It swooped down, clamped the parchment with its beak, and flew back up the chimney.

He stared up the chimney, astonished that it was large enough for an owl to swoop down in. Perhaps Santa Clause _was_ able to come down via chimney. He chuckled at his joke.

He heard the door open and Laura say, "Honey, I'm home!"

Dudley went to the kitchen and found Connor and Jade holding heaving grocery bags onto the counter. Laura scurried over to give him a kiss, and to ask, "How was everything?" She eyed the pecked and oddly shaped pie in distaste.

"Well, Harry sent me a letter. He's inviting us over for dinner."

"That's great!" Laura said, "When?"

"I agreed on 6:00 Saturday evening. Is that fine?" Dudley asked.

Laura nodded, "Yeah, that should be fine. We might be late though; Connor's football (or Soccer, to you American readers) practice doesn't end until 5:45… How far is it to their house, anyway?" Laura asked.

Dudley froze. How could he have forgotten to ask such a crucial question? "Umm," Dudley scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Forgot to ask…"

Laura shook his head, and Jade and Connor laughed at their father's forgetfulness.

Suddenly, Thamos flew in through the already open window in the Kitchen and dropped an envelope on the pie. It flew around in a few circles and glided out the window.

Laura and Connor watched the bird in shock, staring at it as it flew further and further away. Jade was jumping up and down, glad to see another display of the magical world. Dudley went over and pulled the soggy envelope out of the pie.

No matter how much he disagreed with his dad, they could safely agree on the fact that the postal service was _definitely _better than owls.

He ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Dudley,

_6:00 Saturday evening is great. Ginny and I will come and pick up at 5:50 in your sitting room. Make sure the fireplace is clear of any…trinkets. _

_James (my son) has been dying to try the muggle phenomenon known as 'soda pop'. If you'd be so kind as to bring some, I'd appreciate it greatly._

_See you Saturday!_

_Your cousin,_

_Harry_

Dudley sighed a sigh of relief. He didn't really know what a "muggle" meant, though he thinks its what they call "non-magical" people. Though he was quite frightened about them coming in through the fireplace, since the last time it happened, his tongue had grown tremendously, he was pretty sure it would not happen again.

"What is it?" Laura questioned. Dudley handed her the letter. "He's coming to pick us up at 5:50 on Saturday, and his children want some soda pop."

He went over the grocery bags and pulled out a bottle of Pepsi. "Excellent," he said. Laura began questioning him some of the words in the letter, and Dudley answered it to the best of his ability.

"Laura, there's a library upstairs that probably has a dictionary of magical terms. Maybe you can take the kids upstairs and check it out."

Laura looked at him questioningly. "What room?"

"The room that's always locked. Harry opened it for me this morning. Its rather amazing, actually."

"Ok…come on, kids," Laura led the kids upstairs. He heard the footsteps stop, silence, a shout of "Awesome!" from Connor, and a loud thump on the ground.

Dudley ran upstairs and began administering those very same wizarding herbs that Harry had given him that very morning.

* * *

Saturday, 6:00 came really quickly. Before Dudley knew it, he was sitting on the couch clutching a bottle of Pepsi.

He waited. As soon as the minute hand on the clock atop the fireplace clicked to 5:50, he saw the fireplace expand and a green flame burst out, carrying with it a pretty woman with flaming red hair and piercing eyes. Harry stumbled out several seconds later, wiping ashes from his robes.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly. Connor was laughing for some strange reason, and Jade was jumping excitedly. Laura seemed ready to faint again.

Dudley ran over to comfort her. Ginny went over and began chatting with the children.

"You alright?" Harry asked Laura, offering her a hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Laura muttered, standing up. "Let's go, shall we?"

Ginny nodded, and without further ado, pulled out a pouch full of odd-looking powder. "Just grab a pinch, toss it in, and say 'Potter residence, Godric's Hollow'."

Connor and Jade nodded excitedly, and each grabbed a pinch of powder, and followed Ginny's instructions. Dudley's eyes shot up worriedly as the green flames swallowed up his children.

It was his turn now. He grabbed a pinch of the powder and tossed it into the flames. He saw the green flames engulf him, but felt no burning. He caught glimpses of several other rooms, presumably other wizarding homes, but they flew by too quickly for him to catch a good look.

He was spiraling around and around…he was starting to get dizzy…but then, it was over. He felt himself falling, and then clambering out of a fireplace, covered in ashes.

"Move out of the way," said a little boy's voice, "Or else the person after you will run into you."

"What?" Dudley said, still trying to shake the odd sensation off of him.

"Get out of the way!" Jade yelled, as green fire burst in the fireplace once more.

But before Dudley could register what she had said, Laura had flown out behind him and they landed on the ground with a thud.

The little boy, Connor, and Jade had run over and managed to pull the two out of the way before Harry and Ginny appeared, nearly stepping on the two.

Harry went over and helped Dudley up, while Ginny grasped Laura's hand.

"I'm Laura," Laura introduced herself, shaking Ginny's hand. "Ginny," she replied.

Ginny then turned her head and laid her eyes on Dudley. Dudley stared back, and thought he saw fire in those unforgiving eyes. He quickly backed away. Harry saw the events unfolding and quickly led Ginny into the kitchen, where he heard a little girl squeal, "Mom!"

"Sorry," Harry said, as he returned to the sitting room. "Ginny heard some gruesome stories about your character…"

"It's all right," Dudley said, trying to wave it off. But he was still scared, nonetheless. Connor was being shown all the magical artifacts in the house by that little boy, which he learned was named Albus. Lily and Jade were sitting on a carpet, discussing things that were probably related to magic.

"Lily's headed to Hogwarts this year," Harry said. "Same year as Jade, I presume."

Dudley nodded. Its good that Jade has a new friend already – he didn't know how well she'd do without a friend helping her out. The magical world seemed rather overwhelming.

Ginny was showing an exited Laura about all the magical ingredients and seasonings – things taken from Gargulump roots, wolfsbane skin, and pixie honey. Dudley didn't know what they were, but he hoped they tasted good.

Ginny avoided him the entire night, and although she bonded with Laura and the children quickly, she hadn't uttered a single word in his direction yet.

However, it seemed that Laura was having fun, as was Jade and Connor. By the time dinner was finished, (Dudley had to admit, food with magical ingredients were indeed _magical_), and it was time to go home, Laura was clutching an armful of seasonings and spices, while Jade had some jellybean-type candy and Connor had some odd-looking pills.

Dinner really was rather interesting. Harry had told the Dursleys a condensed version of his adventures at Hogwarts and with Voldemort. It interested the kids greatly; even Harry's. He probably didn't talk about it a lot – he was so modest. In any case, Dudley was probably going to be spending a lot of time in Harry's old bedroom from now on.

"Oi!" Harry yelled, scrambling over and snatching the pills from Connor. "JAMES! Who told you to give these to him?"

James came into the room, looking rather sheepish. "Sorry dad…"

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, bewildered.

"These things make you start puking when eaten. They're called 'Puking Pastilles'…" Harry replied. "Oh, by the way, I'll come with you guys to Diagon Alley when you go and pick up Jade's school supplies. I've got to keep people from giving your children ... illegal artifacts. When are you planning on going, anyway?"

"Umm, I don't know, really…" Dudley replied.

"How about tomorrow? We'll come and pick you up again. We can go together," Ginny said. This was the first time she said a word to Dudley, even though it was addressed to everyone in the room.

"Sure," Laura piped up. "That'd be great!"

"All right," Harry said, waving. "See you in your front yard tomorrow."

Dudley stepped into the fireplace and saw the emerald fires engulf him once more, but felt nothing but an odd tickling sensation. He started spinning again, but the second ride was actually much more enjoyable.

His head was swimming. Just before he had stepped into the fireplace, he heard Harry say, "Come on, Ginny, you saw him today. He's definitely changed. Why not give him a chance?"

But Ginny was extremely stubborn, and said, "I might be able to forgive him, but look at the facts! This new change was for his daughter…if it weren't for her-" but at that moment, he was spiraled away by the emerald flames.

He didn't have time to think about this much longer, since as soon as they landed back at Privet Drive, Laura had ushered the kids up to take a shower and Dudley had promptly fallen asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Dudley heard whooping downstairs. He grudgingly pushed his comfortable bedcovers off himself and put on a robe. He sleepily trudged down the stairs and was met with a very unusual scene.

Jade was in the sitting room, jumping and running around excitedly. Connor was trying to watch TV, but was constantly being interrupted by Jade. Laura was trying to cook breakfast and trying to calm Jade down at the same time.

"Good morning," Dudley said. Did he really wake up this late? He checked the clock. 7:00 AM. Not really…it was rather unusual for the kids to wake up this early on a weekend.

"Good morning, love," Laura said, kissing him on the cheek as she ran by to check on the bacon.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked.

"Jade couldn't sleep, and she woke Connor up. I heard loud noises downstairs and came to investigate. Apparently, Jade had tried to take our moving wedding picture and ended up falling. All this happened at 6:00 in the morning. I couldn't get them back into bed…so…"

Dudley nodded. "Thanks, Laura," He understood how it must be to wake up this early to take care of hyper children. But it really wasn't their fault – they were visiting a magical landmark for their first time! And they grew up being taught that magic didn't exist…

Breakfast was an unusually quiet ordeal for the Dursley family, and the rest of the morning was spent doing a multitude of different things; Connor watching television and pretending that visiting Diagon Alley wasn't important, Laura trying to calm Jade's nerves while simultaneously picking out outfits for her, and Dudley flipping through his money, wondering how much would be needed to pay for Jade's school supplies. Maybe he could save some money by lending her some of the books in Harry's old room.

Dudley immediately climbed the stairs and went to Harry's room to try and find the books. He glanced at the required books list:

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch,_ Mafical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by New Scamander, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_.

Dudley combed the bookshelf, trying to find how the books were organized. They were not in Alphabetical order, nor were they in order by subject. There obviously wasn't a Dewey decimal system applied, so Dudley gave it up and just began combing it manually.

Noon had come around and Dudley had only managed to find four of the six required books. Giving it up as a bad job, Dudley lumbered downstairs with the books and gave them to Jade.

"Here, you can take these to your room. They're on your supply list."

Jade looked at the books. "Where'd you get them?"

"The room that mommy showed you yesterday, remember?" Dudley said.

Jade's eyes brightened as she remembered the room. "But my list wants six books…they're only four here."

"I know, dear, but I couldn't find the others. They were organized in a ... well, _random_ way that I couldn't find anything." Dudley replied.

Jade looked thoughtful. She climbed up the room, and within minutes, ran down again. "Found all of them," she declared. "Come on! Let's go!" Maybe those Order people arranged the books so that Muggles wouldn't have easy access to them...

Harry, Ginny, and their children suddenly popped out of thin air in front of their eyes.

"Good morning," Harry said merrily. Ginny also smiled, though it faded slightly at the sight of Dudley. "We'll be traveling by car…do you mind if I borrow it?" Harry asked, pointing at Dudley's car. "I couldn't transport my car all the way here, and our house was utter mayhem this morning so we had to get here quickly."

Dudley nodded. "Sure, Harry, but we can't fit everyone…erm, nine people."

"No problem, Big D," Harry whipped out his wand and muttered something. There was no visible difference, but Harry must have done something because he put his wand back into his jeans, seeming satisfied.

"Where're your robes, Harry?" Dudley asked.

Harry shrugged. "Wizards don't wear robes as much as we used to. They're really hot, especially in this weather. Cloaks are even more insane. Muggle clothing is better for casual usage."

"Yeah," James piped up, "Daddy's always trying to teach us how to operate Muggle stuff. He says that wizards are idiots when it comes to Muggle things that they embarrass themselves. He taught us how to dress in Muggle clothing since were babies."

"It's not just our family, though," Lily said. "Ever since Aunt Hermoine drafted the clause into the International Statue of Secrecy that required all wizards and witches to know how to dress like muggles decently…"

"Come on kids, we've got to get going," Harry said, amusedly. He opened the car door, even though Dudley was sure it was locked, and ushered everyone inside.

Person by person entered the car, and Dudley knew what Harry did when he entered. The internal of the car was _huge_. On the outside, it was like a normal car, but the inside had just enough seats for nine people and a mini-fridge.

"Come on," Harry said. "We're off to London…" He began driving, and Dudley promptly began screaming. He needn't have done so, since everything, including whole buildings, would jump out of the way for him as he drove. He was singing along with the radio to some band (presumably a wizard group) while driving chaotically.

James and Albus looked bored, Lily was reading, but Jade and Connor were yelling excitedly when an old lady bent in half to allow them through and she suffered no harm at all.

The car ride was rather eventful. When the song on the radio changed to an upbeat tune about brooms and flying and the thrill of doing so, and Dudley began humming along.

"This is a nice song," Dudley observed. "Is there some way I can get a copy of it on my iPod?"

"Sure," Harry said, "I'll see what I can do." He then began explaining to James and Albus what an iPod is. Ginny seemed to lighten up to him, as the song was one of her favorites as well.

Harry suddenly parked the car and told everyone to get out. Dudley wondered aloud if it would look odd if so many people began filing out of one car, but no one on the street seemed to notice. _Weird._

"Ok, Dudley, Laura, and Connor, listen to me carefully," Harry said. They nodded. "The Leaky Cauldron is located on 57 Lowering Drive, London."

"Excuse me?" Dudley asked. What was this about a busted cauldron and an address?

"Dad, look!" Connor said, tugging on Dudley's shirt and pointing. He turned around and saw a green building just popping out of nowhere, pushing out at the neighboring stores and expanding the cement he was standing on. Dudley glanced around – nobody noticed.

"W-what just happened?" Dudley choked.

"Muggles usually can't see this pub. Its been magically bewitched to keep them out – but select relatives of witches or wizards, like yourself, can be given an exception to visit," Ginny explained. "Jade could already see it, but you guys couldn't. So Harry had to tell you exactly where its located, and according to the enchantment, the pub will then reveal itself."

Dudley nodded, looking quite dazed. He followed Harry into the pub (who had pulled a hood over his head), and noticed a couple wizards puffing on their pipes and dealing with shady-looking items in the corner.

"Good morning, Harry, Ginny…and friends," a waitress said, rushing around the counter to greet them. "Going to Diagon Alley, I presume?"

"Yep," Harry said. "Have you seen Bill with my godson? He's supposed to meet us here right now…"

The waitress shook her head. "Nope, not yet."

Then the man that Dudley recognized as Neville came to join the conversation. By this time, Ginny had already led the anxious children, Connor included, through the back door.

"I've seen them, Hannah," Neville said. "Bill and Fleur are turning the entire upstairs upside down trying to find where Teddy and Victoire ran off to."

Harry laughed. "I'd like to see that." And with that, he ran up the stairs. Neville watched him go.

There was an awkward silence. Then Neville introduced Dudley to Hannah Abbot. "She's my wife; she owns the Leaky Cauldron. And I believe I already told you, but I'm the herbology professor at Hogwarts. Your daughter seems like a nice kid, It'll be a pleasure to teach her."

"Oh, your daughter's going to Hogwarts this year?" Hannah asked. Dudley nodded.

"Yeah, she's Harry's niece," Neville stated.

"_Really_? Harry's never mentioned any family that wasn't a Weasley. Wait ... he did mention a cousin…" Her eyes darkened. Dudley swallowed. Harry chose that wonderful moment to show up and saw Hannah's face.

He ran up and began explaining things to Hannah. Dudley found a chair and sat down. He felt miserable, and it must have shown, since Harry pulled out a chair and told Dudley, "I'm really sorry. I told them all those stories from when you were little. Look…I forgive you, OK? All the other people, they never knew you before, so the only opinion that matters is mine. They were just remembering 11 year old me's thoughts about you."

Dudley nodded. He felt a little better. There was a loud crash and the door to the staircases swung open. A man stumbled out, looking rather raffled.

"Bill! Are you all right?" Harry asked, running up to him. "He'll be fine," a woman's voice sang. And from the doorway drifted out perhaps the most beautiful woman (besides Laura, of course) that Dudley had ever seen. She had flowing blonde hair and seemed to wink in Dudley's direction. Laura wrapped her arms around Dudley protectively

Harry seemed unaffected by the charm…or simply used to it. "Bill! What happened?"

"Stupid boggart. Turned into a werewolf. I tried to turn it into a puppy…but it became a stampeding lion instead…And I'm supposed to be a curse-breaker!"

"It's all right, come on, sit down. This is Dudley Dursley," Harry said, introducing them. "And this is Bill Weasley. Fleur Weasley."

Dudley smiled and shook each person's hand. "So…erm, did you manage to find, er, T-Teddy and Victoria?"

Fleur smiled. "Victoire," she corrected. "And no, we haven't found them. They're probably off in Diagon Alley already."

"Oh, when I find the two…" Bill muttered.

"Oh, come on, Bill," Fleur said. "This is going to be the first time in six years since the two won't be at Hogwarts together. You can't blame them for wanting to spend the summer together!"

"But they're only friends! Surely they don't _have_ to spend 24/7 together. I swear, they sleep in the same bed nowadays."

Fleur tked at her husband's ignorance. Harry listened to Bill speak about his godson in interest. Suddenly, he stood up and said, "Come. Let's head over to Diagon Alley. Let's go find where your children went…"

Dudley followed the Harry, Bill, and Fleur to the backdoor, the same place where Ginny led his children. They arrived in front of a brick wall. "Wh-" Dudley began, but Harry had already whipped out his wand and tapped the wall.

Suddenly, the bricks began moving aside in an artistic fashion, settling down in a beautifully crafted archway. You wouldn't have known that it was only a wall a second before!

He stared at the alley in front of him. It was bustling with people – although only a few wore robes. He wove through the crowd, making sure to keep half-an-eye on Harry, while using the rest to observe the endless things to see.

There were owls screeching, kids pointing excitedly at something called the Nimbus Millennium (whatever that was), and beetle's eyes and other things producing a foul odor from an apothecary-type store. A woman was there, muttering about how the dragon liver was overpriced.

Dudley found his children at a bookstore called "Flourish & Blotts".

"Dudley!" cried an obviously overworked Ginny. "Jade says she already has all her books. Is that true?" Dudley nodded.

"Good," Ginny said, leading the kids over to a clothing store called Madam Milken's.

Dudley suddenly remembered something. "Oh, how much do I have to pay you?" He asked Harry.

"We're going to Gringotts, the wizard bank right now. You should be able to exchange some Muggle money for some wizard ones," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll make sure the goblins don't try to lie and change the exchange rates. A few have been doing that and saying that its tribute for our continued keeping of goblin-made armor…" Bill replied.

Dudley nodded. There was obviously some feud between humans and … goblins, and he was going to read about it as soon as he finished talking with his parents.

The ordeal with goblins were rather uneventful. The goblins hadn't tried to trick him, probably due to Bill's presence. Those creatures _did_ look rather intimidating and untrustworthy. They had an air of cleverness around them.

He left Gringotts staring at the golden "Galleons", silver "Sickles", and bronze "Knuts" in wonder. Harry joked that he hadn't actually been _into_ Gringotts yet, and told a wild story about a roller-coaster down to the vaults, where they had Dragons and charms to prevent intruders. Dudley shuddered at the thought, and he hoped that Harry was just joking.

He looked ahead and saw Ginny running towards them with the children. "You've got money? Good," she grabbed Dudley's bag and fished out a few Galleons and some sickles.

"Come on, lets go get your wands!" Ginny told Lily and Jade. Harry took the older kids to a place called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

Not interested in wizarding joke items (especially after the toffee incident) Dudley followed Ginny and the kids towards the wand shop. There was an awkward silence, despite the loud shoppers bustling about around them.

"Mommy? Do you hate Uncle Dudley?" Lily asked. Dudley chuckled. No one called him 'Uncle' before.

"No, dear," Ginny said. "But he…well, he…" Ginny said, trying to say something that wouldn't hurt Dudley's reputation, and therefore Jade's. She gave up, and started conversing with Dudley. When they went to the wand shop, Dudley felt that Ginny was beginning to agree with Harry about him being changed.

They stepped into Ollivander's. It was an empty room with a single stool and several shelves full of boxes that reminded Dudley of those boxes that held Chinese fans.

Suddenly, a ladder scrolled out from the depths of the store with a rather scary-looking man riding it.

"Welcome to Ollivander's!" he said. He then proceeded to rant about how wands work and how he makes them. Dudley heard him say "The wand chooses the wizard" many times.

"How does that work?" Dudley asked. "How does a wand choose the wizard?"

Ollivander looked up from his measuring tape, and Dudley shuddered. Those eyes were a bit creepy. "I've never seen you before. Are you foreign?"

"N-no," Dudley replied. "I'm a muggle."

Ollivander nodded. "Ah. Well, you see, that question is the most mysterious to we who study wandalore. The wand…it just chooses the wizard. Its that simple." And as if to prove him right, the wand that Ollivander handed Lily began glowing, and her hair began flying.

Ollivander clasped his hands together. "Perfect!" He placed the wand in a box and handed it to Lily. Ginny gave him seven Galleons.

He then jumped back onto the ladder and rode back into the depths of the store, with measuring tape still measuring Jade's every limb. Dudley wondered what the tape was for, since Ollivander wasn't even looking at it.

Ollivander came back with a small stack of boxes and handed a few to Jade. She broke a vase with the first wand, while Ollivander quickly snatched it back. He looked at the roof thoughtfully.

For a whole minute, the group stared at Ollivander while he stared at the ceiling. Dudley had every intention to interrupt, but Ginny nudged him. Suddenly, Ollivander grabbed his stack of boxes and rode back into the back room.

"What was that about?" Dudley asked.

"He probably had a brainwave or something," Ginny said. "The man is rather mad."

Ollivander appeared again, and Dudley was afraid he heard Ginny. But he seemingly didn't, as he jumped off the ladder, clutching a single beaten box.

"I made this wand shortly after Dumbledore died," Ollivander explained. "9 inches, holly, with a phoenix feather core," he continued. "The last one Fawkes contributed. What you did to that vase back then…it was exactly the same thing that wand did when Harry held it. And exactly the same thing when Tom Riddle held it…"

Dudley jumped. This man remembers _every_ wand he sold? Dudley asked Ginny that, and received an affirmative.

"So," Ollivander continued. "I thought I'd try this out. Here," Ollivander said. Jade took the wand and the same thing that happened to Lily happened, except that Jade began producing golden sparks."

"Perfect!" Ollivander said. "Perfect! This wand is great for Defense Against the Dark Arts," he added as an afterthought.

Jade nodded, happily. Before they left, Ollivander told Ginny to tell Harry about Jade's wand. Ginny nodded, but Dudley was confused. He tried asking Ginny about it but she shook her head. "Harry could probably tell you more, I've only got a guess as to why Ollivander wanted me to tell him."

Ginny then led the party to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was full of exploding objects, flashing items, and simple noisemakers. The group of boys were fawning over the pills that James had tried to give Connor. There were some love potions over at the corner, and the shop even had clothes on display. The same group of boys had run over to the cloaks and began shooting jets of light at them with their wands, but they only bounced off.

"Oi! No underage magic!"

_Interesting shop_. Ginny led the group to the back of the store, where it was much quieter. There, he found everyone minus Bill and Fleur.

"Teddy, Bill's planning on killing you," Harry grinned. Teddy shrugged. "Oh well. I'm seventeen, and completely free." He changed his hands into wings as if to prove it. The girl next to him giggled.

"Hey, Dudley!" Harry said, heading towards him. Ginny leaned in and told Harry presumably what Ollivander had told him to. Harry's face was scrunched up in confusion, and Harry could almost hear the gears turning.

"That _is_ interesting news, indeed! Dud, your daughter's wand has the same core as mine! Look!" He muttered something, and Jade's wand hand suddenly jerked upward. A jet of light was streaming in between them, letting off sparks and wind. Dudley heard a sound of bricks against bricks, which sounded extremely familiar.

Dudley's thoughts were interrupted as his car suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Dudley tried to jump aside, but it was useless. Fortunately, the car just drove right through him. And then, Ginny rose out of the light. Her clothes began falling off – "Damn," Harry muttered, and jerked his wand. Everything disappeared.

His face was crimson, and so was Ginny's. A portrait on the wall began hooting. It said, "Had fun before you came here, Harry? Naughty…naughty…" He tisked.

"Shut up, Fred," Harry muttered.

"I'm going to be telling George about this," Fred laughed, running sideways through the neighboring portrait. The man next to Fred grumbled, "About time he left. He was stepping on my foot!"

During this time, Teddy and Victoire had disappeared off again, the kids had left to explore the store further, and Ginny was giving Harry a scolding about thinking before he did things.

"What was that?" Dudley asked.

"That was some extreme case of Priori Incantatum, which only occurs when the wands responsible share the same core," Harry explained. "It divulges the spells that one of the wands had done, in reverse order. The last spell I did was to open the wall that led to Diagon Alley – that's what the sound was. Before that, I did stuff to your car, so your car burst out. And before that…well…" Harry's face turned red again. "Yeah…let's go gather the kids. Time to go."

George was teasing Ginny and Harry as they wiggled their way out of the store.

* * *

The remaining days before September 1 went by slowly, especially since Dudley had been fired from Grunnings after he told Vernon what his daughter was. When he last visited the senior center to gather the various objects he had left there, he noticed that all pictures that had anything related to Dudley or his family had been removed. His parents ignored him.

Dudley sighed – his parents ignoring him is a very difficult phase to go through. But his daughter's happiness is worth more. He told them that – and Vernon just told him to shut up and leave. Was that _really _what he was like as a kid?

Dudley spent the remaining days up in Harry's old bedroom, reading the books. Connor had already started school, and Laura continued her job as a waitress at a nearby diner.

Many of the books were extremely interesting. _A Study of Western European Society: Level 1 Muggle Studies_ was his favorite; as it related more to him. He learnt more about Napoleon:

_Napoleon Bonaparte's real name was actually Frederick Herrmann. He was exiled from Germany for practicing spells on local Muggles. He then traveled to the French island of Corsica. This is where the Muggle version of the story begins, (see page 134 for the Muggle version). _

_In truth, however, Frederick traveled to France, where the country was torn by the Revolution. The French Ministry of Magic was in shambles, as the Revolution had taken hold in the wizarding community as well. Frederick then adopted a French name, Napoleon Bonaparte, and cast Imperius Charms and hoisted himself to power._

_With the entire might of the French army now under his control, he immediately called for the murders of the wizards who had exiled him – so the rest of the continent believed him to be a Muggle commander. _

_Due to the International Statute of Secrecy, which forbids wizard involvement in Muggle affairs, the European Branch of the Wizengamot allowed Napoleon to invade Muggle Germany, Italy, Russia, etc._

Dudley chuckled. He couldn't believe how flawed their education was. If Napoleon was really a wizard, could Hitler be one as well? What about Winston Churchill…or Queen Elizabeth? They all did amazing things in their time.

Dudley snorted when he learned the irony of the one Jesus Christ being a wizard. "_How else could he walk on water and turn blood to wine?_" The book had noted ironically.

World History as Muggles knew it is nearly completely flawed. But this flawed version got people into colleges and universities, so Connor would have to continue learning that version. He'd have to keep these books away from him.

He then proceeded to pull down the book about Harry that he'd recommended him. Dudley was awed at the achievements Harry had done – he was only eleven when he encountered Voldemort and delayed his coming to power by 3 years!

He was also appalled to discover that the car crash his parents had told him about was actually Voldemort coming to kill his parents and him – due to a fricken' _prophecy_! And according to the book, Sybill Trelawny, who created the prophecy, was a complete dud.

Anyway, Dudley was amazed how he could bully Harry around all the time when he had defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard when he was only one year old…but the encyclopedia later explained that the reason was due to his mother, or Dudley's aunt. It was all a little confusing.

He continued skimming the volume, pausing at particularly interesting moments, and groaning when he learned that Hedwig had died. Despite what he had let out – the white bird had been a source of curiosity for Dudley, and he dreamt of using the owl to sending posts to his friends.

He compared Hermoine Granger's volume with Rita Skeeter's (the one Harry told him to stay away). He was surprised at the difference – Rita Skeeter told the story in a rather negative manner, while Hermoine's was more neutral and modest. (And more realistic). Dudley didn't believe that Harry's parents killed each other in a duel.

While Rita Skeeter focused only on Harry Potter, Voldemort, and her own involvement in his tale, Hermoine's included a wide variety of individual characters who were part of the tale. He learned about Neville's seventh year at Hogwarts, and literally jumped in surprise when he learned how Snape never did betray Dumbledore…

He replaced Rita Skeeter's volume back on the shelf and carried Hermoine's volume back to his room. He'd show it to Laura when they came back. Oh, and _A Study of Western European Society_ as well.

Although books on Muggle Studies were more interesting than potion making, he couldn't manage to find any others because the library's organization system still confused him.

* * *

September 1 came incredibly quickly. Connor got the OK to stay home from school that morning in order to "see his cousin getting born". Connor told everyone how his teacher looked at him in disbelief since he had told her a few years previously that he had no other family other than his sister, parents, and grandparents.

Fortunately, Harry fixed the problem with a simple memory charm.

"Everyone ready?" Harry called out – Ginny had gone ahead with James, Lily, and Albus. They had taken Dudley's car to King's Cross Station again. He was standing a little ways away while Harry explained to the children about how to enter the station.

He had seen Harry run towards the platform, and watched him appear from the solid brick wall before. Never did he have to do it _himself_ before. Dudley was rather nervous. The wall looked incredibly solid.

Harry motioned for him to come over. He trudged over – and came just in time to see Connor run through the seemingly solid wall.

Harry then motioned Jade to run, and she began running at a brisk pace towards the wall, her trunk in tow. A crowd of travelers from train that just unloaded and began bustling around; and by the time the crowd cleared, Jade had disappeared.

"Come," Harry said. "I was scared my first time too – but its fine, I'm sure of it."

Dudley nodded and gulped. Harry grabbed his arm and began steering him towards the pillar. Dudley refused to move, and locked his feet firmly on the ground, causing the pair to topple into the wall.

"Wh-what? Why didn't it work?" Dudley asked.

Harry stood, rubbing his forehead. "Because you stopped, that's why! If you could enter by just walking or touching the wall, then any Muggle would've found it by now! We have to _run_, Dud."

Dudley nodded. "Okay," he said.

They tried again, and this time, Dudley closed his eyes. The wall should be near now…really near…but the crash never came. Dudley heard a loud train whistle and opened his eyes, to see a beautiful room with a huge train in the center.

The sign said "Platform 9 ¾" on it, while the train issued billowing clouds of smoke that covered the entire platform. Dudley watched parents running around, hugging and kissing their children, as well as kids weaving in and out, clutching toads, cats, or wands.

Dudley smiled. This really was an amazing place – he couldn't believe he missed the chance to come here because of his parents. He wasn't glad that they had disowned him, they _were_ his parents after all, but he couldn't help but begin blaming them for his condition while he was little.

"Hey, Dud! You done staring at the ceiling?" Harry chuckled. Let's find the kids…Ginny should be with them right now.

**Please, R&R! Reviews make me happy! Thanks to Sidney Sez and ****xpOplAmAgiCaLpOnyx for reviewing Chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jade! _Jade_!" Lily called, tugging on Jade's sleeves.

"Yeah?" Jade asked, prying her eyes off of two boys who were making a rat fly.

"You seem preoccupied. If we keep this up, we're never going to be able to get on the train!" Lily replied.

"Yeah, okay," Jade replied, picking up her trunk and heaving it onto the train. The girl that Jade saw in the backroom of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes appeared and helpfully floated their trunks into one of the empty compartments.

"Hey, Lily," She then turned to face Jade. "You're Jade, right?"

Jade nodded her head. "Yep."

"Nice to meet you formally. I'm Victoire." Victoire held out her hand and Jade shook it.

"Found a compartment already, Lily? Good…" Albus appeared, tossing his trunk over his head and putting it on the luggage compartment. A blond boy appeared behind him and did likewise.

"I've got to go," Victoire said, standing up, blushing slightly for some reason. "I've got to go to the prefects compartment and teach them all the stuff that they're supposed to be doing. I'm a Head Girl, you see…" She left the compartment, her blond hair whipping Albus on the face.

"Hey Jade," Albus began, pulling some hair out of his mouth, " This is Scorpius Malfoy." He pointed to the blond boy that followed him into the compartment.

Jade nodded and shook his hand.

"Are you a Weasley, then?" Scorpius asked.

Jade shook her head. "Nah, I'm a _Dursley_."

"Never heard of them before," Scorpius said.

"I'm related to the Potters," Jade said.

"Not a surprise, most wizarding families are…"

Jade shook her head. "The Dursleys isn't a wizarding family. In fact, my grandparents disowned me for being a witch…" Jade added, ruefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Scorpius said. "I read about how Harry's uncle and aunt treated him – I presume you're their granddaughter?"

Jade nodded. "I suppose so. Who else could it be?"

Scorpius shrugged. He didn't answer because his eyes suddenly lit up. "Good morning, Rose," Scorpius said, standing up. "Let me help you with those."

He took Rose's trunk and lifted it onto the luggage rack while Rose sat down on the seat that Scorpius previously occupied.

"Thanks, Scorp," Rose said, smiling.

"No problem…" Scorpius replied. He hadn't realized that Rose sat on his seat that he narrowly avoided sitting on her. "How was your summer?"

"It was great," Rose replied. "We went to California and saw this place where Muggles make movies. I swear, Muggles make their own artificial magic now-a-days. My mum's muggle-born so she didn't seem particularly impressed, but dad and Hugo were gawking like idiots." Rose giggled and suddenly noticed Jade. "Oh! Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rose Weasley…"

Jade smiled. "Jade Dursley. Did your mum write that encyclopedia about Harry Potter, by any chance?" Jade and skimmed through the book and read that the "Hermoine Granger" on the book cover had married to a Weasley, and also that she was muggle-born.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, she's a really great writer. I guess you get those skills by reading stuff all the time. Honestly, she's out of school already and still reads during every shred of free-time she gets." She shook her head at the foolishness of her mother's antics then turned to Scorpius and began discussing their course choices. Albus asked Lily where James might be and they began making amusing jokes about what trouble he got himself into now.

Jade looked out the window and spotted her dad looking for her. "Dad!" She yelled.

Dudley Dursley turned around and spotted Jade's smiling face. He waved back. "Have a good term, dear!" Jade smiled replied in the like. The train's whistle suddenly blew and anxious parents began crowding, yelling at the children inside.

Harry and Ginny appeared beside their compartment window and began yelling their farewells to their giddy children. A blonde-haired man pushed through the crowd told Scorpius to have a good year, though Rose's parents weren't there for some reason.

Jade asked Rose that question and she shrugged. "Dunno…" The train began moving and she said, "Oh, there they are."

Jade looked towards the direction she was pointing at and saw a bushy brunette and a freckled red-haired boy waving at random compartments.

Rose chuckled. "They probably couldn't find which compartment I was in…or dad wanted to avoid looking at Scorpius." Jade began to inquire why but she shrugged it off. "Some family feud…"

Jade stared elatedly as I stared at the countryside flash by. She couldn't believe that this was happening – she was being whisked off to a school of magic to be taught about the culture and customs of a world of wizardry! The thought in itself is completely unbelievable, yet the events are unfolding before her very eyes.

Lily, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were playing a card game that would make snapping and exploding noises at random intervals. Lily invited Jade to play, but she shook her head, instead opting to watch and learn instead of jumping recklessly into what looked like a dangerous game. Part way through the game, Jade stood up and cautiously walked through the group of snapping cards. "I'm going to the bathroom," she muttered. Nobody answered, as one of the cards just exploded in front of Albus's face.

Jade walked across the trains, occasionally peering into compartments to find moving chess pieces, floating objects, or hopping frogs that looked suspiciously like chocolate. She found the bathrooms at the back of the train car, but found them all occupied.

She leant against the wall as she waited for one of the occupants to leave. At that moment, a group of three boys wearing robes with a serpent coiling an ornate "S" appeared behind her, jeering and laughing about something they'd just done to a random kid.

Jade overheard this and thought it best to steer clear of them. She'd read about the reputation of Slytherin house, and she really didn't want to mix with them. One of the bathroom doors opened, and Jade made a lunge for it. One of the boys caught the door first and turned to look at her.

"Ooh, look, its an ickle firstie!" He said. "This toilet's mine unless you want to be frozen for the next couple hours!"

"No thank you," Jade muttered, backing off, but her voice was drowned out by another's.

"Excuse me? Were you just threatening her?" Said the boy who just vacated the lavatory. He had black hair and fierce brown eyes, wearing a pair of wiry round glasses. He was tall but very skinny. He looked half-Chinese. "Leave her alone – anyway, show some respect to the female gender."

"Why should we?" One of the Slytherin boys asked. "You gonna beat us up, firstie?"

"Not really," the other boy said coolly, pulling out his wand. "Unless you want me to."

This comment caused all the Slytherin boys to laugh. "You think you can take all of us on, by yourself?" One of them asked, tears in his eyes.

"Leave them alone, they're not worth it. I'll just wait for another lavatory to vacate," Jade said, tugging on the boy's arm. "They'll _kill_ you."

"No," he said. "They won't kill me. Their magical powers isn't advanced enough, yet," he sneered.

The Slytherin boys stopped laughing. "Oh yeah? Why not take us on?"

The black haired boy twirled his wand between his fingers. "I'd rather avoid violence unless it's necessary. I prefer to wait and see if my opponent would actually attack me. That way, I have a reason for attacking back."

The tallest of the Slytherin boys grinned, and took a step forward. "By the time I attack you, you won't be able to attack back."

"We'll see about that…"

"No, don't…please, he'll do something really bad to you!" Jade said, trying to dissuade him. What was he thinking? He was only a first-year, and by the looks of those Slytherin boys, they were _at least _second year…

The Slytherin boy pulled out his wand and waved it, muttering some words, but for some reason, his limbs snapped together and he fell with a clunk on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Must've screwed up with his spell…" But for some reason, the other two Slytherin boys who tried to curse him suffered the same fate.

"Well, apparently they weren't that great at magic as they'd like you to think. Imagine cursing yourself!" He chortled. "I'm Edmund, by the way. See you sometime, I guess." He waved and walked down the aisle.

Jade wasn't fooled one bit – Edmund did something to those boys and she's determined to find out what – but first she stumbled into the lavatory and locked the door.

* * *

"Hey Jade, what took you so long?" Scorpius asked, as Jade opened the door to their compartment and sat down.

"Nothing, she replied. Some Slytherin boys held me up…" The compartment's occupants looked up at her worriedly. "No need to worry," she added hastily. "This other boy came over and helped me out."

"Who was he?" Rose asked curiously.

Jade shrugged. "Some first-year named Edmund…at least those Slytherin boys said so. He looked it too."

"A first year?" Scorpius' eyes rose. "Either those Slytherin boys are horrible at magic or Edmund's just really good.

"Those Slytherin boys tried to curse Edmund, but none of their spells connected. I think they bounced back or something."

"Maybe he was wearing some of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes cloaks or something," Albus and Lily suggested, simultaneously.

Jade nodded. "I think that's a possibility. He was in robes already, but they didn't have a Hogwarts crest on them."

The conversation soon shifted to Hogwarts and its classes. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus enjoyed seemed to enjoy telling the three first-years about Hogwarts. They were all in Slytherin house, yet they had an uncanny amount of knowledge of the other house's common rooms.

Jade asked them this, and Rose shrugged. "Its good to have relatives in all three of the other houses," she replied simply. "Teddy and Victoire were Ravenclaw, James and Fred are Gryffindor, and Dominique and Louis are Hufflepuffs."

"What house do you think I'll end up in?" Jade asked Rose. Rose shrugged. "I dunno, I'd hazard a guess at Gryffindor, since you're related to the Potters. Maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. It's difficult to guess, you see?"

Jade nodded. "What about Slytherin?"

Rose laughed. "Although its difficult to guess, I am certain you won't get into Slytherin - they're very selective and muggle-borns definitely won't be allowed. Although there are surprises sometimes...I mean, me - a Weasley! In Slytherin! But I'm a half-blood, and that's rare already. Muggle-borns...that just never happens."

"Look at me!" Albus butted in. "First Potter to be in Slytherin in over a century! I'm pureblood, though," Albus said thoughtfully.

Jade smiled. "Thank goodness, I don't want to deal with those Slytherin boys any more..."

They were interrupted by the arrival of a lady pushing a cart filled of candy. They weren't anything Jade had seen before, though she recognized the beans as the "every-flavor" ones that James had given her when she visited the Potters.

She stuck her hands into her pockets and fished out a single Galleon. She decided to buy some of the chocolate frogs that she had seen hopping around in the other compartment and a licorice wand. The others bought such a large amount of candy that Jade was certain she would gain a few pounds by next morning.

Jade fell asleep sometime while staring at Melissa Burdunk's chocolate frog card do a jig. By the time she woke up, the sky was already dark and the lights in the train had turned on.

"Jade, best put on your robe," Rose told her, noticing that she was awake. Following her advice, Jade stood up and opened her trunk, then pulled out the pair of robes that she bought from Madam Milkin's.

In about 10 minutes, Jade finished dressing and allowed Albus and Scorpius back into the compartment. The train began slowing down after another ten minutes, and there was soon a mad scramble across the train as students grabbed their trunks and prepared to debark from the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" Jade turned around and saw a huge man with a large beard calling the first years to huddle around him. "Leave yer trunks where they are. They'll be taken up to the school. We're going a different way."

"Hey, Hagrid!" Lily greeted, grabbing Jade along with her. "Evenin' Lily! Have a good train ride? Who's yer friend here?"

"I'm Jade," Jade replied, taking Hagrid's oversized hands and shaking them.

"Nice to meey someone besides those troublemakin' Potters and Weasleys," Hagrid grumbled. "You're not a relative, are you?"

Lily giggled. "Yeah, Hagrid. He's a Potter relative. A…D-Durley…"

"Dursley," Jade corrected her. Hagrid made an unexpected jerk and suddenly ran off, instructing the first years to follow him.

"What was that about?" Jade asked. Lily just shrugged. They decided to go and follow the rest of the first years as they crowded behind and followed Hagrid.

"An' you'll be seeing yer first sight of Hogwarts just aroun' the bend 'ere…"

The group of frightened first years turned around the bend in the forest and spotted a majestic castle, lights filtering through the many castle towers and stars twinkling merrily in the backdrop, while a great lake reflected the entire scene, effectively creating a mirror.

There were many gasps and "oohs" and "ahhs". Jade just stared at the castle unblinkingly, trying unsuccessfully to swallow it all in. This castle is going to be her second home for the next seven years.

She voiced her opinion to Lily, who nodded absentmindedly, trying to make everything sink in. Growing up in a wizarding family and surrounded by older siblings, this must be a dream come true for Lily.

Hagrid directed everyone into boats. "All righ', just get into a boat here. Four to a boat, mind you, don't want anyone fallin' in now, do we?"

Lily and Jade shared a boat with Edmund and a short little girl named Candice, though she preferred to be called 'Candy'. Hagrid himself climbed into his own boat, and with a swing of his lantern, yelled "Forward!"

The boats immediately jerked forward and began floating over the water at a slow pace, allowing time for the awed first years to stare around at their surroundings for a long amount of time.

Jade seized this moment to ask Edmund what happened on the train. He just shrugged and said the same thing as before, "their spells backfired because they were mediocre wizards or something…"

Jade grinned. "Or you were wearing some of the Weasely's shield cloaks," she teased

Edmund threw his hands up in the air in mock defeat. "All right, you caught on. You win…Yeah, that's why I wasn't afraid of them. They were only second years, after all, so they couldn't possibly know any spells that could get past these shield cloaks." He reached down to grab his robes, before he realized they were his Hogwarts ones. "Never mind, my shield cloak is in my trunk. Might come in handy one day…"

"Like what?" Jade asked.

Edmund shrugged. "If those boys ever try to attack you again, I'm there to protect you. That goes for everyone here as well," he added. "Also, when we learn shield charms in fifth year or something, I'll be able to pass with flying colors." He grinned again.

"But Rose told me that items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were banned…" Jade said.

Edmund shrugged. "No one is going to know – those cloaks are black with silver fastenings, exactly like the dress code." He grinned. "I've also got some other objects that may come in handy – cause Filch a little trouble…"

"Who's Filch?" Jade asked.

This time Lily answered. "He's a squib who works at Hogwarts. James told me that he's jealous of all wizards so he likes punishing kids for the smallest of bad deeds. Of course, he was never able to get away with it except for dad's fifth year."

"What happened?" Candy asked.

Lily shrugged. "Dad never likes to tell us stories about his Hogwarts life. But he said something about some Ministry idiot taking over the school and letting Filch do whatever."

"That's kind of scary," Jade replied.

"It is. Back then the Ministry was really corrupt. It's better now, hopefully. At least, mum and dad say so."

"I'll take your word for it, then," Jade replied. The boat had bumped against land and the group of first years got off and crowded around Hagrid.

"Everyone here?" He asked, scanning the empty boats while waving his lamp around. "All right, e'ryone, follow me." He turned around and stomped up the hill. The group of nervous first years hastily followed him up.

When they arrived at the front door (which was nearly five times as tall as Hagrid), Hagrid raised a large fist and pounded on the door three times.

The door swung and Jade recognized the man who had come with Harry to deliver her letter of acceptance into Hogwarts.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom," Hagrid grunted.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Neville said curtly. "Good evening. My name is Professor Longbottom." He turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. "Follow me."

Jade took a step forward and the rest of the group followed her. She glanced around – the entrance hall was gigantic! It could easily have fit her entire house inside, with plenty of room to spare.

Professor Longbottom led the group of first years forwards, and Jade thought that he would lead them into the lobby or dining hall or something, since she heard large amounts of noise issuing from the door on one side.

Instead, Professor Longbottom crowded everyone inside an empty classroom to the side and told them to stay there. He then turned around and left. This left a very nervous atmosphere all around, where people were anxiously anticipating what would happen.

Some of the first years seemed certain that they had to wrestle a troll or swim across a pool of grindylows. Jade already knew from Lily and the other Weasleys and Potters (except Fred and James, who started the troll rumors) that all they had to do were to try on a hat.

She wondered what kind of hat it would be – it would obviously be very good-looking and smart looking, it would have to be unisex – but most likely some sort of wizard apparel. She was just wondering how to speak with the hat when Professor Longbottom returned and told the first-years to follow him.

He led the frightened first-years across the Entrance Hall and through a pair of gigantic wooden double-doors. Inside was the most elegant room Jade had ever seen before – something that surpassed even the imaginations of Hollywood producers.

The Great Hall, as Lily called it, was simply magnificent. There were four tables stretching the length of the room, each with a different colored banner donning a different animal hanging above it, while the ceiling was afloat with decorative candles. The ceiling itself was invisible, but rather replaced with the beautiful, starry night. The full moon shone brightly in one corner, draping the hall with an exotic blend of moonlight and candlelight.

Lily told Jade that it was simply an enchantment and had to assure her that there was, in fact, a roof.

Professor Longbottom led the first years over to the front of the Great Hall, to a stool, which sat at the center of the podium. On it was a shabby, ripped, and old-looking hat that directly contrasted with Jade's imagination. The hat opened its brim widely and began singing something about the four houses and how great each one was

When the song was over, the hat suddenly froze, and it looked like an ordinary hat again. The entire hall broke into applause, and Jade thought it proper etiquette to respond in like – she didn't really enjoy the song, but hopefully if she was nice, the hat would put her in a good house.

Professor Longbottom then ran forward and pulled out a scroll. "_Abrams, Sonia_." A skinny and short little girl slowly walked towards the stool, which sat at the center of the podium. She grabbed the hat, sat on the stool, and shakily placed the hat on her head. The whole house watched as the hat widely opened its brim, and yelled the words "Hufflepuff" so loudly that Jade jumped. It was unexpected, after all.

Soon after, _Broms, Jeremy_ and _Cesiar, Markus_ were sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively. Jade sighed when _Chang, Edmund_ was sorted into Slytherin. From what she heard about Slytherin House from the Potters and Weasleys, they were full of no-good people with personalities that did not represent Edmund at all. She'd have to re-read _Hogwarts: A History_ and find out what positive qualities Slytherins had, instead of rumors.

"_Dursley, Jade_." Jade ran up and eagerly slammed the hat over her head, and her surroundings immediately darkened as the hat covered her eyes. She was very anxious to see where she would be placed, and was absolutely determined to be in Gryffindor with Lily.

"Hmmm," a voice inside her head said. "Interesting indeed. Very cunning, extremely smart, ah…funny as well." The voice chuckled. "Rather determined to be in Gryffindor, yes?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, my best friend's most likely going to end up there," she thought.

"I see," the voice replied. "You're determined to end up in Gryffindor? But," the hat suddenly swung her head towards the far end of the wall, where the Slytherin table was. "I sense a small desire to be there as well," the voice said. "You know, things could work out there. I rarely send people like you to Slytherin, but I feel very strongly- no?"

"No, please, no," Jade replied. She'd heard those stories about Slytherin house, and she really didn't want to go there. Especially as a muggle-born.

"The outer-shell is merely a tool for disguising internal feelings," the voice replied. Suddenly, a picture of Edmund appeared in her mind's eye. It was slowly replaced by the smiling faces of Scorpius, Rose, and Albus. "You'll still have friends there," the voice said. "Anything can happen…I feel a strong desire within you to prove yourself as a breaker of glass ceilings."

Jade found herself beginning to trust the hat. It seemed to understand her personality traits and even more importantly, her ambitions. She didn't hate her parents, but sometimes, as a younger sister, she felt that they favored her older brother in many ways. This organically grew into an instictual need to prove herself on every level. Indeed, it _was_ very Slyhterin. She had never knew the was so smart – the way Harry described it, all you had to do was tell it where to put you and it'll do that.

The voice chuckled. "Did he really? I'll have to ask Dumbledore's portrait about what to tell his students… But the hall is getting restless. We've been at this for far too long – shall we say, SLYTHERIN!" Jade heard the last word echoing across the length of the hall, and back. She then heard applause as she took off the hat, and stumbled towards the clapping Slytherin table.

She caught Lily's eye for a moment and saw surprise and sadness in them. "Don't worry, we'll see each other often," Jade said to Lily as she passed. "We'll still have some classes together and people from different houses can go into others…"

Jade passed Lily and clambered into the Slytherin table, where everyone had calmed down.

"That took an awful long time," Edmund said. "Nearly five minutes – what'd the hat say? The only thing it told me was 'interesting', 'I remember your father', and 'Slytherin'. How can he see a hundred students every year and think every single one is interesting?" He pointed at a snoring boy down the table, with saliva dripping out of his mouth.

"I mean, I guess that _is_ interesting, but in a different way…" Jade laughed at the remark, and was spared from answering Edmund's initial question. Jade stopped talking when she heard Professor Longbottom say, "_Potter, Lily"_.

The hat was on Lily's head for a full second before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Their eyes met for another second before she sat down at the Gryffindor table where crowds of Gryffindors were eagerly trying to meet the newest 'Potter'.

The last person, "_Zabini, Candice_" was sorted into Slytherin, which relieved Jade. There would be another friend in Slytherin to keep her company. If the word got out that she was muggle-born… Jade shuddered at the very thought.

A short little man who introduced himself as the Headmaster walked over to the podium, standing on a box to make up for the height difference. His magnified voice echoed throughout the hall but Jade wasn't listening. She was contemplating her current predicament. James had warned her about Slytherin house and the three boys she met on the train wasn't easing her anxiety.

"Enjoy the feast!" The squeaky voice thundered. Food magically filled the table and Jade helped herself to some turkey.

Jade was glancing up and down the Slytherin table and noticed how _empty_ it was. "Hey Edmund," she nudged. "Why are there so few people in Slytherin?"

He glanced up, mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Erm... Ip 'cause ... won sec." He took a moment to swallow. "My dad, who was in Ravenclaw, once told me about a huge war that went on, ending with a battle here in Hogwarts."

Jade's eyes widened. "Really?"

Edmund nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Apparently my aunt fought in the final battle. Died though."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jade said.

Edmund shook his head. "Don't be. Never knew her. Anyway, after the battle, all the bad guys were sent to Azkaban. The wizarding prison," he added the last part after seeing Jade's confused look. "Pretty much all of them were Slytherin."

Jade nodded. She knew about Slytherin's reputation for dark wizards, which was why she was so apprehensive about joining. Edmund continued, "Since bloodline does seem to factor into house placement, all those Slytherins in jail led to a ... vacuum."

Candy, who had been listening intently during the conversation suddenly piped up. "Well, my dad's a Slytherin and he told me he fought in the last battle. So they're not all bad."

"But you're a Zabini! I thought-" Edmund was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a bloodied-looking ghost.

"Who are you?" Candy yelled out.

The ghost ignored her. He was floating in the middle of the table, facing the Ravenclaw table.

"That's the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost," Scorpius responded. "He's got this _thing_ for the Ravenclaw ghost."

Jade laughed. "Does he really?"

Albus nodded vigorously. "Yeah, dad told me that he killed her in a fit of rage, then killed himself when he realized what he did. Now he's a ghost and has been trying to apologize for centuries."

"What a miserable life," Edmund pointed out. He looked at the Bloody Baron, who seemed to have heard their conversation and floated off to the other end of the Slytherin table.

Jade was with Edmund and Candy, following the Slytherin prefect Adam Pucey along with the other first years down to the dungeons where the Common Room supposedly was. They stopped in front of a wall. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons," Adam began. "The password this week is _prince_," he said. The wall opened up to reveal a passageway. "Don't tell people from other houses the location or password of this common room," he continued, emphasizing his words as he passed Rose and Scorpius. They grinned at him.

The common room was low-ceilinged and dungeon-like, with a greenish hue casting its light upon the room. It felt rather cold and damp, and Jade wondered why anyone would want to live there.

"It's partially underneath the Great Lake," Edmund had explained.

"This dampness and seaweed smell is only here on the first day, when the house elves were too busy with the feast to worry about it," Scorpius assured.

"Girls dormitories to your left. Boys to your right," Adam explained before leaving the first years.

"Albus," a voice barked from across the room. Jade turned and saw the portrait of a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. "Come over here, let me take a look at your eyes."

"Snape acts more like Slytherin's Head of House than Ol' Sluggy," Albus complained as he passed Jade. But he had complied to his namesake's request nonetheless.

Scorpius grinned. "Asks that of Albus at the start of every term. Nobody knows why, though, not even Albus. Snape won't tell anyone though."

Rose snickered. "Snape threatened to _Avada Kedavra_ anyone who asked Harry for the reason." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But I asked Harry and..." It became too soft for Jade to hear, but she noticed Scorpius' eyes widen and he began laughing.

Rose suddenly noticed Jade's presence. She pulled Jade aside and looked at her. "Wow, I didn't actually think you would end up in Slytherin. This is ... unusual, to say the least."

"The Sorting Hat insisted," Jade explained. "I don't know why."

Rose looked Jade in the eye. "Do not tell anyone about your family heritage," she warned. "There are people here who will be looking for trouble," she quickly looked around before continuing with a hint of caution in her voice. "Mum and dad and Uncle Harry may say all kinds of things about Hogwarts being different now. Don't believe them."

"But, not even-" Jade continued, but Rose interrupted her. "No one."

* * *

The next few weeks at Hogwarts went by smoothly. Except for that fact that Jade was at a school of _magic_, where nearly anything could happen. Nobody had figured out Jade's ancestry yet – for the simple reason that very few people knew and the fact that nobody would ever believe that a muggle-born was selected into Slytherin House. But as all truths were, it was impossible to keep a secret forever – and Jade was preparing for the rumors that were sure to appear. In the meantime, she had other things to take care of.

Jade woke up late the following morning and promptly got lost on her way down to the Great Hall. Fortunately, Jade followed Peeves as he made his escape from cracking an egg on her head – a path that led directly to the Great Hall.

Minutes after Rose kindly vanished and cleaned the oozing yolk that lay tangled in Jade's hair, another wet object landed, this time in the form of owl droppings. She looked up and witnessed a fantastic sight: an entire flock of the nocturnal animals flying in and dropping objects of various sizes onto the tables below, sending bacon and pumpkin juice flying. This remotely reminded Jade of a food fight back at her Muggle elementary school.

In any case, Jade was surprised when a magnificent Eagle Owl dropped her a letter and did not fly off with the other birds. Instead, it remained by her side as she ripped open the envelope and read its contents:

_Dear Jade,_

_Harry told me how all letters that don't contain confidential information traditionally arrive during breakfast. To catch that deadline, I spent all afternoon in Diagon Alley with Harry searching for an owl that I thought you'd like – yep, it's all yours!_

_Mum and Dad don't really know about this yet, and I don't think they'd be all too pleased that I gave you an owl as a pet. You know how they feel about animals! _

_Anyway, I thought I'd share an interesting thing that Dad did when we went fishing at the pond a few hours ago. Apparently, he saw a wizard doing magic and thought he'd say something smart – something to do with the International Statue of Secrecy or something like that. I dunno what it is, but Dad really has been swallowing up the books in Harry's old room! Anyway, he gave that old man quite a fright – the law that he broke must've been severe._

_Anyway, I'd like to send you well wishes and to take care. Harry said you were sorted into Slithering House, a place that doesn't generally accept people related to non-magic folks like us. Stay safe!_

_Your brother,_

_Connor_

Well, Harry sure is informed on the going-ons at Hogwarts. Jade began feeling a little sympathy for James now. She then glanced over at the huge Eagle Owl that was, at that moment, pecking at Jade's cereal. It sure was a beautiful bird – Connor knew her style.

She was temporarily distracted by the clinking of glasses. Professor Longbottom stood up and addressed the Great Hall, "Classes will begin shortly. Second, Fourth, Sixth, and Seventh years please hurry on to your classes immediately. I'll begin handing out class schedule for First and Third years now; Fifth years please be patient as I cannot hand out schedules and confirm your OWLs at the same time."

Jade's stomach grumbled. She had barely eaten any breakfast due to her waking up late and being distracted by Connor's letter. She immediately began wolfing down her cereal before she remembered that the owl was just pecking at it moments before. She pushed it away quickly and grabbed a waffle instead.

First year Slytherins had Potions in the dungeons first with Ravenclaws. So Jade, Candy, and Edmund soon found themselves sitting in a smelly room, trying to brew up a simple Forgetfulness Potion.

Jade was sweating and her hair was sticking to her face. "Careful there," Professor Slughorn said, pulling Jade's hair back. "You don't want to get hair into it, it'll ruin the whole thing!" Jade nodded, reaching back and retying her hair into a bun.

"Zabini!" Slughorn said excitedly. Candy glanced up at Slughorn expectantly. "I knew your father when he came to school here! A very good man you know! Part of the reinforcements I led back into Hogwarts during the Battle and all that." He grinned and reached into his cloak and pulled out a photograph that showed him, the Minister of Magic, and a tall, elderly witch dueling a man that barely looked human, what with his white complexion and slit-like nostrils.

"He took this picture for me, you know," Slughorn said approvingly. "Never knew he wanted to be a photographer." Slughorn shook his head. "What with all those things happening at that time." Slughorn began rambling on about his accomplishments (Candy's father's or his, Jade didn't know).

"Sir," Candy interrupted. "I-I have to work on my potion."

"Oh dear me!" Slughorn said. "Sorry for distracting you, I can get a bit carried away you know..." his voice trailed off as he hurried over to a group of Ravenclaws. Jade distinctly heard him assuring them that he would introduce them to a Gwenog Jones one day.

"My dad warned me about him," Candy said. "Told me he might take an interest in me and to avoid him." Her potion suddenly turned a sickly yellow color which had promptly began crying. "Merlin's beard!"

The entire class turned and looked. Slughorn rushed over and pulled out his wand. The wailing stopped and the potion vanished. "First time I've seen that before," Slughorn joked.

The class had ended twenty minutes after and Candy had ended up with the same crying yellow potion, much to Slughorn's apparent amusement. Jade's and Edmund's potions were the only ones in the entire room resembling the pale blue liquid as described on the board.

This greatly raised Jade's spirits as she headed off to Herbology in the greenhouses, forgetting about Rose's warning for the first time.

First year Slytherins had Double Herbology with Gryffindors, and tensions were visible when Jade, Candy, and Edmund took their seats next to a group of Gryffindor girls, including Lily. "Hey," she greeted Jade shyly, and Jade responded in like.

"Hello, Lily, Jade," Professor Longbottom had greeted them as he entered the greenhouse. He took his position at the front of the room.

"Today I just want to get you acquainted with greenhouse safety rules." He waved his wand and a sheet of parchment appeared in front of each student. "Once you are done reading, you are free to spend the rest of the class period studying the various plants in the greenhouse. Do not touch, and do not go wandering off. I'll be watching!"

Slowly the students finished reading the safety procedures and wandered off to examine the plants. Jade noticed a visible division halfway in the greenhouse, with Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other.

Jade nudged Candy. "Hey, I'm going to head over and take a look at the Mandrakes."

"But its over there where the Gryffindors are!"

Jade shrugged. "So? My friend Lily's over there."

Candy shook his head. "Whatever. Go get killed by yourself if you want." She returned to studying a flower with fascination.

Jade headed off to the Mandrakes and heard Professor Longbottom tell Candy, "You know, those are just ordinary roses."

Jade felt all eyes on her as she walked across the greenhouse towards the Mandrakes. "Hey Lily!" She was ignored. "Lily!"

Lily glanced up, surprise etched on her face. "Jade! Oh, umm...what brings you here?" Jade could hear her friends speaking to each other in hushed voices.

"N-nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing."

Lily flushed. "Oh, okay. J-just, you know, looking at the mandrakes." Lily glanced around and leaned in. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"I know," Jade whispered back. "But I want to look at the mandrakes. Anything wrong with that?"

Lily shook her head. "No, its just..." The two of them looked up and saw all the Gryffindors and Slytherins staring at them. "That," she ended lamely.

"All right, back to work everyone," Professor Longbottom cut in. The other first year students pried their eyes away from the odd couple and went back to work.

First years had the afternoon off that day and Lily seemed to want to make up for the awkwardness in the greenhouse and took Jade to Hagrid's hut for the lunch break. "Sorry about back there. House tensions have been as bad as ever lately," Lily told Jade. "Mum and dad have been trying to convince me that it wasn't that way anymore." She shook her head at her parents' foolishness.

"It's fine," Jade replied. "We'll still be friends no matter what, right?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. They had reached a small hut with a pumpkin patch to the side. Lily raised a little fist and knocked on the door. It opened and Hagrid stepped out. "Wha' you want?" He looked down and saw Lily and Jade. "Oh, its you two. Come in, come in," he stepped aside to let the two girls in. Fang bounded over, happily licking the two girls' faces.

Hagrid clambered over to the kitchen and placed a plate of rocks on the table. "Have some rock cakes. Make yourselves feel at home." Jade noticed that he was avoiding her eyes.

"No thanks," Lily muttered, but Jade took a piece, wanting to be polite to Hagrid. The rock cake nearly broke her teeth.

"So how's school been so far?" Hagrid asked, sitting down at the table.

"It's been okay," Lily replied. "You should have been there during Herbology. Jade came over to the Gryffindor side and everyone in the room except for Professor Longbottom looked like they were about to faint." The two girls giggled over this.

"Wha?" Hagrid asked, confused. He looked at Jade for the first time and saw the Slytherin crest on her robes. He stood up, "You're a Slytherin?" he roared, accidentally knocking over a bowl of maggots over Lily and Jade. They jumped up, frightened.

"Sorry 'bout tha'," Hagrid apologized, sitting down. "Surprised is all. Never heard of a muggle-born Slytherin. You best be careful," Hagrid warned.

Jade nodded. "So I've been told." The atmosphere in the room lightened up after Hagrid learned about Jade's bravery as he apologized again for the maggots. It was nearly dinner when Lily and Jade left Hagrid's, promising repeatedly to visit again soon.

"Careful of some of them Slytherins!" Hagrid warned.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked as Jade sat down at the Slytherin table.

"We've been looking all over for you! I didn't know we were supposed to take notes during Herbology today and I needed to copy yours," Candy added.

"We didn't need to?" Jade replied, confused. They both caught Edmund's grin and Candy punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut it, you git."

Edmund then turned to Jade again and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh! I was over at Hagrid's with Lily."

Edmund and Candy simultaneously turned and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "Is your family friends with the Potters?"

Jade nodded shyly. She kept in mind Rose's and Hagrid's warnings and tried to direct the conversation elsewhere. "You can say that."

"My aunt used to date Harry Potter," Edmund chirped in.

"No she didn't, you liar," Candy retorted.

"She did!" Edmund replied seriously. "They were in some army together during the war." He placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yea, it was Dumbledore's Army."

Edmund and Candy continued bickering, and Lily was glad of the sudden change of conversation. She ate her dinner sullenly. She didn't like lying (or avoiding telling) to her friends, and while she trusted them... Jade glanced up and looked up and down the table. Some of the other Slytherins were quite creepy. She spotted the three boys she met on the Hogwarts Express transfiguring their food.

* * *

There were two more classes after dinner that night, and Jade wasn't looking forward to either of them. From what Albus had said on the Hogwarts Express, having a ghost as the History of Magic professor wasn't as exciting as it might seem. Albus was quickly proven correct when Jade found herself nodding off at periodic intervals during Professor Binn's lecture, only to be prodded awake by Candy.

Somehow, Edmund seemed to posses the ability to not only stay awake during History of Magic but to actually listen. According to Albus, few had that ability but his Aunt Hermoine was one of them. While Edmund was staring intently at Professor Binns and jotting down notes, Jade was sleepily staring out the window, twirling her hair with her wand. Binns was discussing the duel between the great Merlin and his half-sister Morgan le Faye, which ended in the defeat of the latter.

The classroom wasn't helping the siutation much at all. It was already dark outside and the room was only lit dimly by a few haphazardly placed candles on the walls. The dimness of the lighting and the monotony of Professor Binn's ghostly voice seemed to be inviting sleep. Jade yawned. How Binns managed to make a magical duel between two great sorcerers sound boring was beyond her. She slumped on her desk and fell asleep.

Jade was nudged awake a third time by a disgruntled Edmund, this time indicating that class had ended. Glancing around sleepily, she grinned when she noticed that half of her classmates were still hunched over, snoring into their desks.

"That must have been the most boring class I've ever sat through," Candy groaned. "_AND _I went to muggle primary school!"

"I would've thought that a ghost teaching History of Magic would be the most interesting combination ever. But after sitting through that I'm beginning to think otherwise," Jade agreed.

"I actually thought that was pretty interesting," Edmund noted. Several passing first-years glanced up at her as they walked by, a shocked expression on their faces. Edmund laughed. "What?"

"You've got to be joking me, right?" Candy said.

Edmund frowned. "No. It was interesting! When Binns was explaining how Morgana was inventing her own spells in the middle of the duel, I was on the edge of my seat!"

Candy shook his head in disbelief. "Are you serious? Binns sounded like a ... a broken record!"

"Since when did you start using muggle figures of speech?" Jade asked.

Candy shrugged. "Dunno, I came across it when reading a book and thought it was funny."

"Speaking of Muggles," Jade said, "I found it interesting that they knew about Merlin. I thought all wizards were supposed to be secret and stuff."

"Must have been before the International Statute of Secrecy," Candy replied.

"How did you know that Muggles know about Merlin?" Edmund asked suspiciously. "You weren't listening at all during class."

Jade shrugged it off.

* * *

Jade hadn't had time to thank Connor for the owl yet, or to assure her parents that she arrived safely. What with the excitement of last night she had almost forgotten that her parents and asked for a prompt letter as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts. She was sitting in the common room, writing a thank-you letter to Connor. She would mail it to Harry, though. Connor was right, their parents didn't like animals.

_Dear Connor,_

_Thank you so much for the owl! She's the perfect owl for me, you sure know my tastes! I've decided to name her Eowyn, after the shieldmaiden in Lord of the Rings. I was sorted in Slytherin House, as you know, an unusual occurrence for someone with my birth status. So Eowyn represents the breaking of glass ceilings and paving new roads ahead, instead of following old worn out ones._

_ I want to thank you for introducing that concept to me when I was little, wanting to wear makeup like mum and wear high-heels. I do feel a little different and kind of empowered now, you know? It's kind of different when everyone around you has known about magic all their life, but I'm determined to catch up._

_School has been great so far. Lily's been a wonderful friend, as has the rest of the Potter and Weasley clans. I've made two new friends - Edmund and Candy. Classes were interesting, the potions professor shoved a picture of him fighting some Dark Lord in front of Candy's face! He's quite mad, I'm certain of it.  
_

_Take care,_

_Jade_

She folded up the letter and set it aside. She didn't want to concern Connor with her anxiety at the consequences of some of the Slytherins learning of her muggle heritage, so she conspicuously left that out.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've already written a separate letter to Connor and I don't know which letter will get there first, so I hope you didn't think I forgot to write to you. The first day of school has been amazing! I've already made two new friends and the Potter/Weasley clan has been very nice to me. _

_The classes at Hogwarts have been very fun and interesting. During Potions, one of my friends - Candy - managed to make her potion cry! Twice! The professor looked amused and said he'd never seen anything like it before._

_We also had Herbology today. Wizarding plants are a world apart from the plants that we know of. Did you know that there's a tree on the grounds that will hit back? Don't worry Mum, I'll be sure to stay away from it. Lily also took me to meet Hagrid today. He's the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and also a half-giant. Despite his size he's really really gentle and he has this great big dog that slobbers all over you! _

_I hope things have been going great back home! Miss you lots,_

_Jade_

She folded up both letters just as the first years came filing down the dormitories.

"Come on!" Candy said, grabbing her arm. "We've got Astronomy soon and we'd better not be late. It's all the way up at one of the towers!"

Jade nodded. "One sec, let me head over to the Owlry to deliver my letters first," she replied, holding up her two letters.

Candy nodded. "Okay, just don't be late. I heard Professor Sinistra is fierce about tardy students. Even first years."

* * *

Although Eowyn had obeyed and quietly flew out of the owlery to deliver her letter to Connor, she had to struggle with a school owl to wake it up and stick out its leg to deliver the other letter to her parents. As a consequence, Jade barely made it on time to the top of the Astronomy Tower and Professor Sinistra eyed her suspiciously. "Good thing the owlery is right next to the stairs to the Astronomy Tower," Jade whispered to Candy.

"Welcome, class, to Astronomy. I am Professor Sinistra, and in the class we will be studying the stars and planets and their orientation with each other and with us. Seeing as it is your first day, and probably first time exposed to the cosmos, I would like to first whet your interest by examining the sky however you wish." Professor Sinistra gestured to the telescopes. "For homework I want to see a five-inch essay describing what you have observed today. Remember, two to a telescope! You may begin."

First-year Astronomy, much like Herbology, was shared between Gryffindor and Slytherins. Jade noticed the class separate in half, one side with Gryffindors and the other with Slytherins. Candy and Edmund had taken a telescope, so Jade was left by herself.

This time, however, Lily wandered courageously over to the Slytherin side. "Can I share a telescope with you?" She asked shyly.

"Of course!" Jade grinned. Some of their classmates were still looking at the pair suspiciously but most people ignored the odd couple this time around.

Lily had reoriented the telescope. "Look!" She said, pointing at the stars. "I think I found the Big Dipper!"

It was nearly two hours until midnight by the time the first years made it back to the Common Room.

"Ugh, I can't believe she made us stay in an hour until someone found Neptune!" A boy complained. "It's not like any of us knew where anything was."

"I can't believe it was Gryffindor who found it," a girl whined. Everyone glanced at Jade. It was Lily who had found Neptune, allowing the first years to go to bed.

"Hey!" Jade retorted. "If it weren't for the _Gryffindor_ we'd still be up there!" There was a general grumble of agreement as the crowd dispersed downstairs to the dormitories.

Jade entered his room and found Candy hard at work writing her five-inch Astronomy essay.

"Already doing homework?" Jade asked curiously.

"Yeah. This is the only homework assigned today so I thought I'd get it over with soon. It's only five inches, anyway."

Jade grumbled as she changed into her pajamas. "Have fun, then. I'm going to bed. G'night."

"G'night," Candy replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. R&R!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I have done some reorganization of previous chapters and lengthened Chapter 3. I will be uploading Chapter 4 shortly. As of now this fic is officially out of hiatus :) (Click the next button to read the next chapter)  
**

**07/16/2011**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I finally found some motivation and a plot idea to continue this fic, so it is back from hiatus! Please start reading from the beginning (especially after two years of hiatus) – I've made some changes and greatly expanded on Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, to quickly clear up some logistics since I've received a complaint. Canon Minerva McGonagall retired in 2017 (James' first year), meaning two years before the events of this story. So in my universe, Filius Flitwick is now Headmaster. And according to length of tenure, that would make Professor Vector Deupty Headmistress (and Ravenclaw Head). Longbottom is Head of Gryffindor, Slughorn would be Slytherin's, and Bathsheda Babbling would be Hufflepuff's.**

* * *

Jade was in the library studying feverishly for the upcoming end-of-the-year exams. She had just come home from a week-long vacation with her family in France over the Easter holidays, but Professor Flitwick's welcome back speech included an urgent warning for the upcoming exams.

So here she was.

Candy had begun preparing many weeks ago, and there were many "I told you sos" tossed around every time Jade had asked to borrow her notes. Edmund, however, had seemed detached from the rest of the world ever since he returned from vacation.

When prodded about this sudden change, he just waved it off as exam stress and continued moping.

"If this is a result of exam stress then shouldn't you be studying so you feel more confident about yourself?" Jade had tried reasoning with him.

"No," Edmund had responded. "Just...leave me alone, okay? I need some time to think."

No, it definitely wasn't exam stress.

In the meantime, the first exam – Transfiguration – was going to be held in a week and Jade was fervently copying down Candy's notes on various theories of transfiguration like Gump's Law.

"I don't understand," Jade said. "How come we can cast engorgement charms on food but we cannot transfigure it from non-edibles?"

Candy glanced up from her potions textbook. It was easily her worst class and she was defiant on getting at least an E. "Just because. Remember Gump's?"

"Yes, I remember Gump's. But that doesn't explain _why_."

"Not everything needs a why, Jade," was Candy's only response.

Jade sighed. "Fine. I think I'm just going to head to bed."

Candy nodded absentmindedly. "All right. Good night."

"Good night," Jade replied, stuffing her books in her bag. The hallways was completely empty that night, with students either in the library or their common rooms cramming for exams, or they were in bed. For that reason it was easy to hear the sniffling coming out of a nearby classroom as Jade passed.

She paused. There was someone inside crying. Not wanting to pry into someone else's private business, but also feeling curious, Jade quietly opened the door and peeked inside. It was Edmund. He had his face down on one of the desks and sobs were muffled by his arms.

Jade pushed the door open a little wider, alerting Edmund to her presence.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, concerned.

Edmund tried to hide the fact that he was crying, rapidly wiping his eyes. "Nothing. I was just...sitting here."

Jade didn't look convinced. "But you were crying."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were," Jade prodded.

Edmund stared at her for a moment, and tears promptly began spilling again. Edmund plopped his head down on the desk and began sobbing again.

"Edmund..."

Edmund glanced up. "Go away, please," he said in a pleading voice.

Jade pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "Come on, Edmund, I'm sure everything will be fine. What is it, girl problems?" she teased.

Edmund shook his head, grinning. "Heh, if my only problems were girl-related then I would be relieved." He looked at Jade. "_And_ I wouldn't be crying like this," he added.

Jade was confused. Hell, she thought the only thing that could make someone break down like this was problems with the opposite sex. … Or family problems. Jade wasn't sure she wanted to touch on that issue.

"My mum...she's been a bit _overbearing_ lately," Edmund confessed. "I-I don't think I can...handle what she wants me to do."

Jade nodded in understanding. "Yeah, my mum used to push me really hard in muggle primary school. I used to break down in tears and she wouldn't comfort me until I got something right."

Edmund glanced up. "N-no, that's not what I..." he cut himself off. "Yeah, I guess."

"What about your dad?" Jade asked. "Whenever mum would get too harsh I used to run and get him."

Edmund stared out the window. "He's been...busy."

"I'm sorry," Jade whispered. "That must be hard."

"I suppose. It's not like he's ever really been there for me before. I rarely ever see him, and when I do, he's seems so distant. It's as if he's been–" his voice was nearly a whisper.

"Yes?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, I've said too much." He stood up. "Thanks for having this talk with me, I feel much better now." He smiled.

Jade smiled back. "I'm glad."

* * *

It was the last day of school and Harry Potter was sitting in his study, enjoying a cup of tea and the quietness of the house before his children returned the following day.

Ginny and Laura were downstairs preparing supper and Dudley and Connor were playing wizard's chess in the sitting room, amused looks on their faces.

There was a loud crack outside, signifying the arrival of someone by apparition. Harry instinctively pulled out his wand. Voldemort may have been defeated but Harry was an Auror and there were still dark wizards and witches out there who would love to see him dead.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed from the kitchen. "Answer the door!" Surely enough, the doorbell rang and Dudley and Connor jumped. They either didn't hear the crack or didn't register its importance.

Harry needn't have worried though, for the newcomer was an old family friend. Neville Longbottom stepped into the Potter residence with an anxious look on his face.

Ginny poked her head out of the kitchen. Seeing Neville, she said, "Neville! I didn't know you were coming 'round for supper. Here, I'll make an extra helping for you." She returned to the kitchen, asking Laura to pour an extra quart of water into the soup.

"Why aren't you at Hogwarts, Neville? Shouldn't you be enjoying the end-of-the-year feast?"

"Harry, its Filius," Neville murmured. "We found him dead today."

Harry was shocked. "What?"

"H-he didn't show up to the feast. When I went up to the Headmaster's office to check on him, he was dead. The kids...they don't know yet. I just told them that he was sick and couldn't attend. Harry...there were no marks on him."

"The Killing Curse," Harry whispered.

Neville nodded. "First thought that went through my mind."

"What about the portraits? Didn't they see anything?"

"The Heads of Houses are investigating it discreetly right now. We don't want to get the Board of Governors or the Ministry involved just yet. But Harry, it would be nice to have an auror present at Hogwarts tonight."

Harry considered this for a moment. "For security right?"

Neville nodded. "But as a civilian. Like I said, we don't want to have a bureaucratic presence on campus until the kids have left for vacation."

Harry was already at the coat closet, donning a cloak. "Honey!" he yelled. "Neville and I have urgent business at the Ministry. I'll be gone all night."

"What?" Ginny yelled, running out of the kitchen. "But Laura and I have just prepared–"

"I know, honey," Harry said. "But this can't wait. Its urgent."

"What happened?"

Harry glanced at Neville. "I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise." And with that, the two men spun on their heels and disappeared with two loud cracks.

Dudley fell off his chair.

* * *

"I don't know who it was, I couldn't see her face," Flitwick's portrait said. "Her voice indicated that she was a woman but she was hidden in the shadows the whole time and I was in a full-body bind."

Harry, the Head of Houses, Hagrid, and Madam Pomfrey were gathered in the Headmaster's office. The murder and how the murderer gained entry was mysterious enough. But portraits throughout the castle and even the former headmasters lining the wall insisted that they saw nothing suspicious.

"We portraits are the best wizarding security system in existence," Phineas Nigellus Black yelled from the wall. "And I assure you that we saw absolutely nothing! Filius here just died while napping in his seat."

"That does make some sense," Professor Vector noted. She had become the new interim headmistress. "Filius _was_ nearing 130 years in age."

"I resent that!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Be that as it may," Madam Pomfrey said, "His body showed no cause of death, externally or internally. Even natural causes leave some kind of mark. It _had_ to be the killing curse!"

Professor Sinistra, the newly-appointed Ravenclaw Head, had been sitting peacefully and had until then looked like she was deep in thought. "It would have to be old and extremely dark magic to wipe the memories of portraits. Wiping their memories," she paused and waved at the portraits on the wall, "cannot be done by any old Gilderoy Lockhart yelling 'Obliviate'. Not to mention wiping so many of them."

Hagrid shook his head. "But how could someone just come in here a-an'...killed Professor Flitwick?"

"And there was no motive," Slughorn agreed. "Perhaps, maybe just perhaps, you remembered wrong, Filius?"

Flitwick shook his head defiantly. "No. And there was a motive. She kept on asking me for the location of a Matryoshka doll."

"Matryoshka doll?" A former headmaster with a thick Russian accent responded. "Why would anyone want a Matryoshka doll?"

"Why? What are they?" Flitwick asked.

"They're...umm, well they're muggle toys. Russian in origin. They're called 'nesting dolls' in English. Basically they're just a bunch of identical, hollow, wooden dolls. Each one is smaller than the next and they all fit within each other. I don't see why anyone would kill over these things."

"He's right," Harry said. "You can get a nesting doll from any muggle souvenir shop for an equivalent of a couple of knuts."

The room fell silent for a moment before Neville spoke up. "Then it must have been a special nesting doll, a specific one with a presumably magical origin."

No one responded and both humans and portraits were shaking their heads. "Nesting dolls are _muggle_ artifacts. Why would someone kill a headmaster of Hogwarts over a Matryoshka doll?"

"This is leading us nowhere," the Russian headmaster stated. "I was awake the whole time. I saw with my own eyes Filius simply die in his sleep. He must have been dreaming this whole thing up!"

The room burst into argument as people and portraits began yelling over one another. "I will not be treated like this," Professor Flitwick shrieked, in a manner very unlike his normal merry demeanor.

"Quiet!" the portrait of Severus Snape drawled. It was soft, but its commanding tone calmed the room instantly.

"It has come to my attention that some of the former headmasters of this school are wholly inadequate in death," he stated, glancing around the room fervently.

"Now Severus, there's no need to–" Dumbledore began, but Snape interrupted him. "Filius is stating the truth."

"Thank you Severus!" Flitwick squeaked.

Snape ignored him. "It appears that I was the only one who managed to avoid the Memory Charm the woman casted on the portraits in the school. It was old magick, spoken with Ancient Runes." He glanced at Professor Bathsheda Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor and Hufflepuff Head.

"What?" Babbling said, nervous. "I-it wasn't me, I swear!"

"Of course it wasn't you," Severus said. Babbling calmed down. "But it was a woman. I saw appear her in the Slytherin Common Room. Thinking it suspicious, I followed her through the halls and ended up at the spiral staircase. She must have blocked it off because I couldn't get in."

"Severus, is what you're saying the truth?" McGonagall's portrait asked.

"Completely."

"But how could...how could...someone just _waltz_ into Hogwarts? Or just _appear_ in the middle of the Slytherin common room?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Surely Hogwarts security has not been relaxed this much since I retired two years ago?"

"No Minerva, I assure you it hasn't," Filius squeaked.

"Horace," Professor Vector said, looking very authoritative standing behind the headmistress' desk. "I want you stationed in the Slytherin common room tonight. Nobody goes in or out without my express approval." Her voice quieted. "Also, I want you to protect the students. Who knows what this...this..._killer_ might be doing there."

Slughorn nodded, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Now!"

Slughorn rushed out of the room.

Professor Vector's eyes landed on Harry. "Auror Potter. Isn't this what you're here for? Why don't you go join Horace."

Harry nodded. He didn't like the thought of spending the night in Slugorn's company, much less spending it in the Slytherin dungeons. "All right."

The Slytherin common room was damp and green, no different than how Harry remembered it from his second year. A small fire was cackling in the corner, but otherwise the room was silent. All the students must have gone upstairs to bed. Harry was standing in the shadows, in case an overexcited student came bounding down the staircase and recognized him.

"Harry, m'boy," Slughorn said. "Fancy seeing you here after all these years, eh? I never properly thanked you for convincing me to come back to Hogwarts. It really is my second home after all." He grinned.

"No problem, professor," Harry said.

"Now come here, you've already graduated! Call me 'Horace'."

"Horace."

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

The rest of the night was uneventful. Slughorn assured Harry that he would one day introduce him to Hamilton Blake, a famous werewolf who was just _brilliant_ at charms, conjuring golden bubbles in particular.

Obviously whoever it was that snuck into Hogwarts and killed Flitwick had already slipped out. Harry wanted to know who it was, and why they wanted a nesting doll bad enough to kill a Hogwarts headmaster. It wasn't that Flitwick had many enemies who wanted him dead. Many goblins hated him, for sure, for having had the privilege of owning a wand. But none of them wanted him _dead_.

Harry had a sickening feeling that Flitwick was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And enemies who kill people for being in the wrong place at the wrong time were the most dangerous of all foes.

* * *

"I hope nothing's happened to poor Flitwick," Edmund said the next morning. He, Candy, and Jade were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Why?" Candy asked.

Jade thought she saw a flash of guilt flutter through his eyes. "Well, he's not up there this morning is he? And also, the staff table looks kind of somber."

"It is!" Jade exclaimed. "Nobody's talking and half of them aren't even eating."

Edmund creased his eyebrows and went back to eating. Candly slapped him on the shoulder. "How can you be eating at a time like this? What if the headmaster died or something?"

"No way," he replied quickly, but sounded unsure himself.

"Look there!" Jade said, pointing at the edge of the staff seat. "That's my Uncle Harry!"

"_Uncle_ Harry?" Candy exclaimed. "Blimey, when I asked if you were related to the Potters I was only joking. I didn't know you actually were."

Jade blushed. She hadn't meant to reveal that piece of information. "Regardless," she replied, trying to wave it off. "I wonder what he's doing here? And who's that woman sitting next to him?"

Candy didn't have the opportunity to reply because Professor Vector stood up from her seat and tapped her glass. "Attention students."

The Hall quieted.

"I have some grave news to announce. Last night during the end-of-the-year feast, Professor Flitwick passed away."

There was a resounding gasp from the students.

"We are still investigating the cause of death, but it seems to simply be the consequences of the natural aging process. The Ministry," she continued, glancing sideways at the mysterious woman sitting next to Harry, "did not want me to reveal this information to you. But in light of the situation, I felt the need to properly inform you, the students of Hogwarts, of the passing of our beloved headmaster. Let us have a moment of silence in memory of Filius Flitwick." Professor Vector bowed her head and the rest of the hall followed.

"Ahem."

Every head in the hall faced the speaker, the mysterious woman who was sitting next to Harry Potter.

"I am Melissa Chang," she introduced, standing up while she did so. "Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Although I _disagree_ with the decision to inform young minds such as yourselves with the horrors of death, that was not my decision to make." She paused and stared darkly at Professor Vector. "In any case, I would like to reassure you that foul play is not suspected and that you are not in danger in any way. That is all." She sat down.

Harry frowned in disgust, as if he was reliving a particularly bad nightmare. Melissa Chang had an odd sweetness in her voice, the kind that would make a person want to shatter themselves with a hammer.

There was muttering across the hall as Melissa Chang finished her speech. A third year Slytherin who was sitting right next to Jade exclaimed, "Blimey, this is only my third year and I've already gone through two headmasters."

"Ugh, who is that woman?" Candy asked. "She sounds like my mother. Only ten times worse."

Edmund groaned. "Welcome to my world."

The two girls looked at Edmund. "_Chang _... Oi! That woman's your mother!" Jade exclaimed.

Edmund nodded.

Candy made a rueful face. "Sorry."

"Its okay. I'm used to it anyways. Besides, she doesn't bother me often."

* * *

It wasn't that summer was _boring_, per se, but that Jade was preoccupied thinking about Flitwick's death/. Ginny was at work as a Healer for most of the day and Harry had "Auror" work more than usual, although Jade highly suspected that he was investigating Flitwick's death.

She voiced her opinion to Lily one day when she was over at their house. Harry and Ginny obviously didn't trust James and Albus alone in a house together, so they were sent to the Burrow with their grandparents. Lily had decided to visit Jade. They were at the moment sitting in Harry's old room playing exploding snap on the couch.

"It's a possibility," Lily looked thoughtful. "Dad hasn't been telling us anything about it. But it is unusual for him to be gone so much. His auror work has never been so time consuming before."

"Did he let anything slip?" Jade asked, curious.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. That ministry woman said it wasn't foul play, so I don't know why you're so interested in it."

"I just have a feeling that she's lying, is all," Jade said. "So, nothing at all?" she pressed.

"Yeah. I overheard Dad asking Mum if she'd ever heard of a magical Matryoshka before. I dunno what that is though."

The two girls looked at the bookcases lining the opposite wall.

"I know what you're suggesting Jade and I suggest you don't do it," Lily warned.

"Why?" Jade asked, slipping off the couch.

"There's _so_ many books! You'll be here until you graduate reading."

"That's what glossaries are for, Lily," Jade said. "I wish Candy were here, she's great at finding stuff."

Jade returned with a stack of books and setting them down on the coffee table, accidentally setting off a few of the cards.

"Oops, better put these away first," Jade yelped, brushing the cards off the table.

It had been nearly two hours and Jade hadn't made any progress. None of the books, from those about magical creatures to artifacts, from the darkest tomes to the most pleasing texts had any information on Matryoshkas. Lily had already given up and was at the other side of the room, examining the Sneakoscope.

"I wonder what this does," she said, giving it a poke.

"Don't touch that! Its your dad's and I don't want to pay for destroying his stuff."

Lily shrugged. "I'm his daughter. If I break it then its my fault."

Jade had joined Lily and they were both studying the Sneakoscope. There were very vague, barely humanoid figures floating within. Suddenly, one of the shapes sharpened and began taking the shape of...

"Dad!" Jade exclaimed as Dudley Dursley stumbled into the room.

Dudley looked up. "Jade! And Lily too! Didn't expect you in here." He lifted up a book. "Just returning a book I borrowed and to pick up a new one. Don't mind me," he grunted.

"Hey dad," Jade said. "Do you happen to know what a Matryoshka is?"

Dudley looked confused for a moment. "You mean a nesting doll?"

"No, a Matryoshka."

Dudley shook his head. "Those things are nesting dolls. We have one downstairs."

"You've got a magical artifact downstairs?" Lily asked incredulously.

Dudley looked at Lily curiously. "It's not magical in any way. It's just a nesting doll. Here, let me show you." Dudley led the way to the sitting room where he picked up an elaborately painted wooden doll. It depicted a girl with braided black hair, dressed in a red robe.

Jade couldn't help but feel underwhelmed. She took it in her hand and opened it up. There was a perfect replica of the original doll inside, only slightly smaller. There were five dolls in total.

"I wonder why my dad was looking for one of these," Lily said. "They don't look dark to me."

"Dark?" Dudley asked. "As far as I know these things have only ever been used by muggles."

"How would you know?" Lily asked. "You've never studied wizarding history."

"As a matter of fact I have," Dudley stated proudly. "I've been reading some of those books upstairs. It's been very interesting."

"Oh," Lily said. "Then have you've never come across a nesting doll in a wizarding legend or anything? Daddy wanted to know."

Dudley shrugged. "Don't think I have...wait, no maybe I..." Dudley paused in thought and then bounded up the stairs. The two girls followed him up to Harry's room, where Dudley was scanning the shelves.

"Hey, help me find a book about Merlinian history, will you?"

"Yeah, here's one," Lily said, plucking a book from the shelf and handing it over.

Dudley accepted it gratefully. "I still don't understand how wizards organize their books..." He flipped through the pages. "Yeah, read this." He pointed at one of the chapters.

_It was one of the greatest duels of all time, matched only perhaps by Ablus Dumbledore's fight with the dark lord Gellert Grindlewald in 1945, ending the Global Wizarding War. In the year 1136, the great wizard Merlin confronted his half-sister, Morgan le Faye, commonly referred to as _Morgana_, over her attempts to achieve immortality. Whether or not she succeeded in this endeavor is not known. All that is known is that Morgana resisted Merlin's attempts to delay her progress. _

_Merlin's constant hounding frustrated Morgana and led her to duel Merlin on the top of the Round Table itself. The duel was later recounted by Merlin in his letter Geoffery (pg. 534) where he noted that Morgana had performed hexes and curses that "must have been of her own invention."_

_While his letter to Geoffery holds the only known details of the duel itself, other eyewitnesses had showed up by the duel's end. Morgana's apprentices had come to their master's aid at this point in the duel, forcing Merlin to do the same. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, or better known today as the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, showed up with a device that Merlin had crafted just for the occasion._

_The device was modeled after a muggle toy known as the Matryoshka doll, a set of wooden dolls of decreasing size placed inside one another. Legend has it that Merlin was inspired to create one when he came across it during his journeys in Russia (pg. 352). Legends aside, this Matryoshka doll was created specifically to imprison Morgana and her apprentices, with Morgana locked securely in the smallest doll at the center._

_The plan succeeded just as Merlin planned, thus ending the duel. The doll and the fate of those trapped inside had since been lost in the pages of history, unaccounted for in any of Merlin's later letters or those of his apprentices, or even in the passages of the most obscure Merlinian legends._

_Because Merlin's four apprentices later went on to found Hogwarts, many speculate that the doll was originally hidden there and made unplottable, and the school was built around it for protection. However, a millenia of accomplished students and teachers have since passed through its doors and none have found even traces such a doll, effectively debunking the outlandish myth._

"I think we should show this to Uncle Harry," Jade said once she had finished reading. It took Lily a few more seconds to catch up. "I agree."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like where its going! Please review! (And no it was not Edmund who killed Flitwick, I'm not deluded enough to think a first-year would attempt such a feat and succeed. Or am I?)**


	6. Chapter 5

_Gringotts, the wizard bank. Ain't no safer place, not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts. ~Rubeus Hagrid, July 31, 1991_

* * *

For the first time in centuries Letitia de Monteacute was concerned for her life. The opportunity was too good to resist at the time, but in hindsight, it was a bad move. The year was 1680.

She had escaped England and fled to the American colonies under the pseudonym Abigail Williams, disguised as a young girl. Unlike the muggles who were escaping religious persecution, she was fleeing the Order of Merlin, an ancient society intent on carrying out Merlin's last order: capture and detain Morgana's last apprentices.

Apparently Letitia was the last apprentice.

She had arrived in the American colonies and had for nearly a century stayed in hiding, living amongst the natives and consuming off the land. It was a poor existence, hardly worthy of a great witch like her. But boredom overcame her after a century of meager existence.

She found the nearest muggle village, Salem, and began casting spells on all the young girls. Pretty soon they were all bouncing around town, clucking and yelling, waving their arms rapidly, and climbing chimneys. Some began speaking in Ancient Runes (gibberish to those ignorant muggles) and others were contorting their bodies into physically impossible positions. Most went mentally insane.

What began as a simple prank quickly descended into chaos. Letitia had blamed 'satanic' witchcraft and immediately accused the nearest woman she saw. To her amusement, some of the afflicted young girls also began blaming members of feuding families, taking advantage of the town's social divisions. She didn't know it at the time, but her mischief resulted in what is today known as the 'Salem Witch Trials', and is cited in numerous muggle works as an example of mass hysteria, religious extremism, and governmental intrusion on personal liberties.

Letitia didn't have the foresight to deduce that all the commotion she caused just might attract the attention of the Order of Merlin. And attract them it did as its members began descending upon the American colony of Massachusetts. Letitia had been on the run ever since.

The Order managed to corner Letitia six months later in the Spanish colony of Florida. They imprisoned her in the final Matryoshka doll, the outer-most layer. Satisfied with the carrying of Merlin's last request, the Order of Merlin officially disbanded.

Letitia lived inside her prison for the next four-hundred years. She remembered the date of her release clearly. It was the second of May, 1998. Letitia was brooding inside the wooden doll as she had daily for the past century when she felt her surroundings getting hot.

Somehow the wooden doll was burning from the outside. Letitia's first thought was that someone had found the doll and was planning on releasing Morgana from her prison. When her soul and body was free and fully under her control she had immediately headed for King Arthur's castle.

Morgana's dwelling was in the castle's basements. It was here where she conducted her experiments on immortality and death, where she studied wandlore and spellcasting, where she generally conducted her evil deeds.

She hid there for a year but no one else arrived. It must be mistake, she thought at first. Her release must have been a fluke or an accident. Morgana must still be trapped inside the wretched doll.

So Letitia began her research. She knew that her release originated from somewhere within Hogwarts, so that the doll must have been hidden there. She discovered who the founders of the school were. It was obvious that the doll was hidden somewhere within the castle.

Her earliest fear was of the Order of Merlin. But she learned that the organization had devolved into an awards group, with laureates from all the continents and across fifty countries.

Merlin must have known that he would die, him being too foolish to tamper with death as Morgana had done. So he must have passed ownership of the enchantments binding the nesting doll down the generations through the Order of Merlin.

"It was ingenious really, Letitia thought. "To ensure the enchantment containing Morgana would continue after his death, Merlin established the award to bind the strongest and most powerful wizards and witches of the age to the Matryoshka doll."

Therefore, the only way she could think of to break the enchantment was either to cast fiendfyre in successive and increasing quantities, something even Letitia was frightened of attempting.

So she set her plan in motion. First she imperiused a wizard and married him, giving birth to an heir whom she would breed into a spy, to be placed within Hogwarts itself.

One night, when all the pieces were in place, her child had allowed her entry into the Slytherin common room. It was a simple matter to waltz through the front gate – the school's caretaker must have gotten lazy. Diving into the Great Lake was easy too, the merpeople feared her. She then slipped into the dungeon through the lake.

But there she encountered an unforeseen obstacle. Obliviating the minds of the portraits' subjects were easy. Th wasn't the issue. But Professor Flitwick, Order of the Merlin Second Class, did not know the location of the Matryoshka doll.

Flitwick was a poor Occlumens, and Letitia could see it clearly. No, the modern members of the Order of Merlin did not know that the award was simply a ruse. That their every breath contributed to the imprisonment of her beloved master.

In her anger, she pointed her wand at Flitwick and snarled, "Avada Kedavra!" He was dead and Letitia had escaped.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

It was now Jade's fourth year at Hogwarts. With the exception of Professor Flitwick's death, her tenure at wizarding school had been straightforward thus far, or as straightforward as a magical school could possibly be.

She was at the moment sitting in Professor Goldstein's fourth-year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Goldstein was a veteran of the Battle of Hogwarts and was strongly committed to the idea of preventing any of his students from becoming dark wizards in the future.

Because of this, he devoted his entire fourth-year curriculum to teaching students how to avoid the seduction of the Dark Arts. For this reason, fourth-year DADA was heavily theoretical and involved much reading and lecturing but little wandwork.

This particular day created a bit of fuss because of the arrival of the celebrity guest speaker Harry Potter. Apparently he and Professor Goldstein were classmates during their mutual years at Hogwarts and fought together in the Second Wizarding War.

Jade was listening intently because the Second Wizarding War had captured her attention as of recent days, and Harry's experience with Voldemort was invaluable information.

"So as you can see, your adolescent years at Hogwarts is a time for making mistakes and learning from your errors. But if you find yourself trapped within a web of lies and deception, as Severus Snape did, you will find yourself atoning for your sins the rest of your lives," Harry lectured.

Edmund raised his hand. "Sir, can you tell me more about the Room of Requirement?"

Harry chuckled. "Everyone wants to know about the Room of Requirement. Even my own children won't stop bugging me about it." He paused. "But that is hardly relevant to the discussion at hand, is it, Mr. Chang?"

Edmund grinned. "Just curious, sir."

"Well, I'm not too much of an expert myself. Professor Longbottom understands it better than I. Not to reveal the location of the room, lest I get in trouble for encouraging you troublemakers," he smirked as he glanced around the room. "But the Room of Requirement turns into whatever room the asker requests, barring the exceptions outlined in Gump's Law, of course."

"Asker?" Edmund asked, intrigued.

"Aye. You walk up to the Room and tell it what you want. And that's what it'll turn into." Harry clasped his hands together. "We've gotten off topic enough, now have we? Now back to Snape..."

Edmund looked like he was lost in thought for the rest of the class.

Candy prodded him about it in the Great Hall during lunch that afternoon. "You aren't thinking about actually _looking_ for the Room of Requirement?"

Edmund shrugged, gulping down a glass of pumpkin juice. "Yeah, why not? It'd be cool to see what secrets the room holds."

"My dad reckons that the room probably stopped working after that fire in his seventh year."

"Fire?" Jade asked. "How could a simple fire destroy a magical room?"

"It wasn't a 'simple' fire, it was fiendfyre," Candy said. "The caster was one of my dad's dorm-mates. The others present had to fly out on brooms."

"Fiendfyre?" Edmund asked.

Candy nodded. "Dad didn't tell me much about it. Said it was some kind of a cursed fire. Dark magic. He said that the caster wasn't experienced enough to control the flames and it consumed him."

Jade nodded her head, impressed. "Wow, sentient fire. Who would have thought such a thing exists?"

"Why couldn't you just put it out with auguamenti?" Edmund asked.

"It could be just like everlasting fire, couldn't it? Aguamenti doesn't work on loads of stuff. Besides, fiendfyre is potent, heard it can destroy pretty much everything it touches."

Harry happened to be walking by and overheard the conversation. "What are a bunch of fourth-years doing talking about fiendfyre? Hope you're not going to attempt to cast one," he joked.

"Uncle Harry!" Jade exclaimed while Edmund and Candy flushed in embarrassment.

"No, we were talking about the Room of Requirement," Edmund said. "Fiendfyre just came up...you know?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "Heard about that particular incident, did you? The Room of Hidden Things never did work properly after that."

"Room of Hidden Things?" Edmund brightened.

Harry laughed. "Why all this interest in the Room of Requirement?"

Edmund grinned. "There are so many secrets in this castle and I'm determined to find them all before I graduate!"

"You never told us about that goal before. We could have helped!" Candy said. "Right Jade?"

Jade nodded. "So _that's_ what you've been doing on all of your midnight excursions. Finding hidden passageways no doubt."

Harry grinned. "You sound like me when I was at Hogwarts. But let me tell you, there are so many secrets in this castle that I'm sure it is impossible for any one person to discover them all."

Edmund shrugged. "I'm determined to try. And first thing on my list is the Room of Requirement!" He sounded confident.

A few hours later he seemed much less sure of himself.

"What happened to that confident Edmund who proudly told Harry Potter that he would discover all of the secrets in this castle?" Candy teased.

Jade smiled. "Yeah, are you going to let one disappearing room let you down?"

"Oh shut it you lot," Edmund grumbled. "The Room of Requirement _has_ to be here. I'm sure of it."

"How?" Candy inquired.

Edmund jabbed a finger at the portrait on the opposite wall. It was a tapestry depicted Barnabas the Barmy. "He told me."

"You're going to trust a wizard who tried to teach trolls ballet?" Candy asked incredulously.

Edmund shrugged. "Its my only lead. Besides, he insisted it was here."

"Maybe you're doing it wrong," Jade said. "Didn't Uncle Harry say that the Room of Hidden Things wasn't working properly since the fiendfyre incident? Try asking it to be something different."

Edmund shrugged. "Okay." For a fleeting second nothing happened and the three thought it failed. But a door suddenly materialized. Edmund grabbed it eagerly, opening it to reveal a grand dining hall, rivaling the Great Hall in size and beauty.

"Wow," the trio gasped simultaneously.

"This is amazing!" Edmund whooped, shooting an arm in the air.

"Calm down!" Candy yelped, restraining Edmund. She looked embarrassed over her friend's behavior.

Why won't the Room of Hidden things work though?" Edmund asked, sounding extremely disappointed.

"Why?" Candy asked, seemingly eager to hear what Edmund wanted to hide.

Edmund caught on though, and quickly defended himself. "I haven't got anything to hide," he said, raising his empty hands at the same time. "I just want to sift through the stuff that people may have left there over the years. Find something cool, you know?"

"It's not working though," Jade reminded him. "Besides, the fiendfyre probably burned through everything."

"Well, we found the Room of Requirement," Candy stated. "What's next on the list, O Mighty Discoverer of Hogwarts' Secrets?"

"What?" Edmund asked, confused.

"Didn't you want to discover all of Hogwarts' secrets by the time you graduated?" Jade asked.

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah! That! Umm...let's see..."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "Positive." He was visiting Hogwarts to deliver a lecture about his experiences with the Dark Arts to a group of fourth-year DADA students. But he had ulterior motives. While the ministry (and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in particular) was content on classifying Flitwick's death as old age, Harry was suspicious.

Three years ago Dudley had given him a book on Merlinian history, with a chapter on Merlin's duel with Morgana specifically bookmarked. Since then, Harry had enlisted Hermoine's services and the two have been researching Merlinian legend and lore in their free time.

He had an idea who the culprit behind Flitwick's murder was. "The fiendfyre which destroyed the last of one dark wizard's horcruxes gave opportunity to the hopes of another," Harry didn't miss the irony of the situation.

In any case, his visit to Hogwarts today had confirmed his suspicions. The Matryoshka doll was definitely inside the Room of Requirement. Specifically, the Room of Hidden Things.

"I thought that the Room of Hidden Things was destroyed in the fire," Neville said.

Harry nodded. "But the room itself still works. The person who killed Flitwick is still presumably after the doll and she'll find a way to get into the room. By burning down Hogwarts if need be, I suspect."

Neville shivered, "Okay."

"You really _get_ this room, Neville," Harry said, "I'm sure you can get it to open without burning down the castle."

Neville grinned. "I'll try."

It took several attempts but Neville did eventually manage to cajole the room to open up the Room of Hidden Things.

Harry clasped Neville on the back. "Good job mate," he said.

The two cautiously opened the door. No one had entered the Room of Hidden Things since the fiendfyre incident and anything could be in there, the least of which a colony of ashwinders may have been established in the aftermath.

But the room was mostly empty. The walls were burnt black and there were mounds of ash and black soot in every direction.

Neville pulled out his wand. "Accio Matryoshka doll!"

"It's no use Neville," Harry told him. "I tried it during the battle, to summon the diadem. Didn't work."

Just like Harry predicted, the nesting doll failed to show up.

"We'll have to search the room manually."

After combing the Room of Hidden Things for nearly an hour, even Harry was beginning to believe that his suspicions were wrong.

"Are you sure its in this room?" Nevile yelled from the other side of the room. "I would imagine it'd be easy to spot a colorful wooden doll when there's nothing else but ash and soot."

"Yes, I'm positive," Harry replied, though with less certainty than before.

"Maybe it got burnt too," Neville suggested.

"No way," Harry yelled back. "If that were true then all the prisoners would have been released. I reckon only the outer layer was burnt out."

"Wait...Harry! I think I found it!"

Harry ran towards the direction of Neville's voice and found him cradling a partially burnt wooden doll. "Look, Harry!" Neville offered to doll to Harry.

Harry took it and began examining it. The doll was burnt black in many places and there were several gaping holes in it. The only part that was spared was the face. It depicted a black haired witch with glowing blue eyes and a twisted smile.

Harry twisted the two halves of the doll and the outer doll came free, revealing the next doll to be entirely intact.

"Harry! What are you doing? You just...released–"

"No I didn't," he replied. Harry tried opening the next doll but it wouldn't budge. "I was only able to open the first one because the enchantment on the outer layer was broken by the fiendfyre and the witch inside escaped."

"Oh," Neville said.

"I want to show this to Hermoine," Harry said, staring at the face of the escaped witch. "See if she can identify who this person is."

The black-haired witch stared back at Harry, her twisted smile and piercing stare sending shivers down his spine.

"Shouldn't we leave it at Hogwarts? Isn't this castle the safest place to hide something that needs to be hidden?'

Harry nodded. "Normally, yes. But the person looking for this doll knows its here at Hogwarts, and she probably knows its hidden in the Room of Requirement. We need to move it somewhere safe, somewhere where we can study it."

"What about the Department of Mysteries?" Neville suggested.

"I was thinking that. But I have a feeling that the Ministry is being watched," Harry said ominously. "I think we should hold onto this for now."

Somehow, imperceptibly, the corners of doll Letitia's lips began twitching.

* * *

Jade was in the library, alone. Edmund had locked himself in his dormitory, having been brooding and sulking ever since their return from the Room of Requirement. Jade hadn't seen him like this since exam season their first year. Candy, on the other hand, was flipping the entire Slytherin common room upside down looking for her first-year History of Magic notes.

"They're bloody important!" Candy had yelled when Jade tried to interfere. "How am I going to study for the O.W.L.s without my notes on the First and Second Goblin Wars? And first-year History covered all of the Merlinian saga, remember?"

Jade didn't know of any Hogwarts student who actually took History of Magic seriously. Or of someone who began studying for their O.W.L.s in their fourth year. Until now, of course.

Lily slid into the seat next to Jade. "Dad looked pleased in Defense today."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Did he? During our session Edmund interrupted him and began bugging him about the Room of Requirement."

Lily grinned. "Yeah, James and Albus used to do that to him all the time." Jade looked at Lily. "And me," she added hastily.

Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had Defense against the Dark Arts after in the late afternoon that day, while Slytherins and Ravenclaws had it in the early morning.

"I wonder what happened to make Dad so happy," Lily wondered.

Jade shrugged. "Maybe it was because there wasn't anyone there to bug him about the Room of Requirement."

Lily smiled. "You don't think he got a lead on Professor Flitwick's death?"

Jade looked up from her book. "You're still thinking about that? Bloody hell, that happened ages ago."

"Dad still mentions it from time to time. I think he's still investigating it."

"A murder investigation lasting several years," Jade shook her head. "That's ridiculous."

Lily looked affronted. "Hey, I'm sure he's got his reasons."

Jade shrugged. "Maybe."

They were interrupted by the timely arrival of Eowyn carrying the evening edition of the _Sunday __Prohpet_. Madam Pince rounded the corner, whacking the bird and the two girls across the head with a rolled up sheet of parchment, shrilly yelling at them to "get out!"

"Jeez, animal and child abuse, why don't you," Lily complained, rubbing the back of her head. Eowyn, perched on Jade's shoulder, hooted in agreement.

Lily unfurled the _Sunday Prophet_ that Eowyn had dropped off. "Blimey!" she exclaimed. "Look at this!" She shoved the front page in Jade's face.

"_Massacre in St. Mungo's, Four Patients Murdered Revealing Lapse in Security_"

Jade snatched the paper and looked at it closer. "It's a hospital, don't people normally die in hospitals?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be front-page news if it wasn't something important! Read it!"

_Every night when the daytime healers head for home and the night-shift healers check in, there is generally a five minute gap when the patients are unattended. During this period, an alleged intruder broke into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies and murdered four patients, three of whom were in the Janus Thickey ward for incurable illnesses._

_The victims were identified as Frank and Alice Longbottom, 53, both of Sussex and members of the original Order of the Phoenix; Gilderoy Lockhart, 57, known and discredited for wiping the memories of successful wizards and witches and stealing their accomplishments for his own; and Minerva McGonagall, 95, former Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and member of both Orders of the Phoenix._

_Head Healer Carter late last night assured the public that the matter was to be investigated fully. "The Auror office has been called and we are launching a full investigation into the situation at hand. We take the security of this institution seriously and will determine what went wrong to allow such a horrible event to occur. At this time I cannot reveal any information other than the names of the victims. I offer my condolences to the families and friends of the dead and stand by them at this time of great sorrow," he said in a statement. _

_No suspects have been publicly revealed, although an anonymous Auror at the scene of the crime said that the murderer was likely the same as the one who broke into Hogwarts three years ago and murdered then-Headmaster Filius Flitwick._

_Melissa Chang, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, refused to comment for this article, although her spokesperson repeatedly denied that the murder of Filius Flitwick and the St. Mugno's murders were related, citing lack of evidence._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom were admitted into St. Mungo's Janus Thickey ward during the First Wizarding War after followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort tortured them to the point of insanity with the Cruciatus Curse. Both were members of the original Order of the Phoenix and were awarded Order of Merlin, Third Class, after the conclusion of the Second Wizarding War for their efforts to stop the rise of Voldemort. They are survived by their son, Neville Longbottom, currently professor of Herbology and Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts._

_Gilderoy Lockhart was admitted into St. Mungo's Janus Thickey ward in 1993 after an attempt to Obliviate the minds of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley backfired. Known for his brilliant smile and many encounters with dark creatures, he has since been discredited after his accomplishments were revealed to have been stolen from wizards and witches whose minds he had wiped. His situation was the first time a campaign to revise the Order of Merlin rules to allow the retracting of existing laureates gained momentum._

_Minerva McGonagall was known for her work as a secretary in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and later as Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts., retiring in 2017. She was a member of both Orders of the Phoenix and had personally dueled Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War, being one of few people to have survived the Killing Curse. She was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, at the end of the Second Wizarding War for her lifetime contribution to the advancement of Transfiguration branch of magic and for her efforts to combat Lord Voldemort. She was admitted into St. Mungo's for an unknown reason and was due to be released tomorrow morning._

_Stay with _The Prophet_ as we continue to provide coverage on the unfolding investigation of the St. Mungo's murders._

"I never knew Professor Longbottom's parents were in Janus Thickey," Lily choked, eyes getting teary. "That's so sad."

Jade nodded her head in agreement. "I can't believe someone would do something like this. I mean, its just so _inhumane_."

"You know, I kinda do see the resemblance between what happened in St. Mungo's and what happened to Professor Flitwick," Lily said. "I mean, there are portraits everywhere in St. Mungo's, someone would have seen the murderer. But they still don't know who did it!"

"That's right!" Jade exclaimed. "Someone in St. Mungo's last night must have wiped the memories of the portraits, and we've only seen that happen once."

Lily nodded vigorously. "We should tell dad."

"He probably knows," Jade pointed out. "He's probably that 'anonymous auror'."

Jade laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

"You couldn't have been a _bit_ more stealthy?" a voice murmured. It was soft but childlike, but distinctly male. It was coming from the fireplace, presumably communicating via floo. "You brought too much attention to yourself."

A voice in the room responded. "Yes, well it had to be done, regardless. Why not start with the 'living dead'?" Her voice was high-pitched and feminine, highly sugar-coated to the point that it sounded evil.

"And how do you plan on carrying out all of these murders successfully and across borders? There must be hundreds." the first voice reasoned. "I think you should seriously consider–"

It was dark in the room and her face was invisible, but her figure visibly twitched. "You're too soft, too afraid of death, of murder. This _has_ to be done, there is no other way."

"But to kill so many–"

"Hush. None of that matters anymore. Leave it to me. You know what your job is. Just focus on that. Bring me the Matryoshka doll."

"But I think I found a way to release the imprisoned without killing–"

"What?" the female asked sharply.

"The Order of Merlin is self-governed by a supposedly sentient magic crystal in the center of the Merlinian Atrium in London."

"How do you know this?"

"I found it in some...History of Magic notes. If you could only disable the crystal..."

There was a moment of silence. Then the woman arched her back and let out a shrill laugh. The other figure was completely silent.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Harry was clutching the nesting doll tightly, unwilling to let it go. It had become worse as the days wore on, Harry was feeling that as if he couldn't live without being in the doll's constant presence. He knew it was the result of the alluring dark magic inside the doll, and tried to stay away.

But his wandering eye would always see the doll wherever he went. On muggle advertising boards, in antique storefront windows, in the Quidditch goods shop in Diagon Alley, and everywhere he looked at work. It would disappear if he blinked, but always showed up again somewhere else.

It was beginning to drive Harry crazy. Hermoine had begged Harry to let her take it somewhere safe, and each time he would very reluctantly let the doll go. But somehow, always, at the last second, he would lunge after the doll and snatch it back. It was like carrying a burden, a curse that refused to be lifted. The weight seemed heavier than the burning scar Harry had carried in his younger days.

No, the doll was not going anywhere.

In the meantime, it was Dudley who had managed to discover the identity of the mysterious witch on the doll. He had visiting and brought Connor's history textbook with him. "Look Harry, the woman on the doll," he had said, pointing to one of the pictures within.

At first Harry thought that he must be mistaken, that perhaps the figures on the dolls did not represent the souls imprisoned within, but were rather just random depictions. He didn't understand how a muggle woman could have been one of Morgana's apprentices. But upon reading the text caption, Harry realized the truth.

_Abigail Williams was the first accuser of the Salem Witch Trials, leading to the arrest and imprisonment of over 150 innocent people charged with the crime of witchcraft._

Those kinds of pranks were common among dark wizards and witches of the day, for it was easy to prey on the muggles and their fear of the unknown.

A few days later Hermoine reported that she had discovered the spell that drew Harry constantly toward the doll. It was the Delenimentum Effect, an unfortunate result of prolonged exposure to dark forces.

"If you hadn't been already used to it after growing up with Voldemort's soul inside of you, then you probably would have gone insane already." Hermoine said a matter-of-factly, "I insist that you allow the doll to be transported to a safe place. I believe the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries would take good care of it."

Harry nodded and slowly handed over the doll. He had been clutching it in his hand for the past day and had, as a result, been unable to concentrate on any of his auror paperwork.

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermoine muttered as soon as she collected the doll. It had to be done, just to be safe.

* * *

Jade was not particularly excited to return to Hogwarts this year. It was her fifth year and everyone knew that it meant O.W.L. exams at the end of the year. But Jade had refrained from complaining about it on the Hogwarts Express lest Candy became all philosophical about the importance of tests and the future.

It didn't help that Auberon Glover and his goons had somehow over the summer discovered Jade's ancestry. He was a Slytherin sixth year who Jade had relatively ignored and avoided during much of her school at Hogwarts, specifically because of their encounter on the Hogwarts Express her first year.

During that particular encounter, Edmund had luckily been present with his Weasley Shield Cloak.

This time around Auberon hadn't confronted her with threats of curses or hexes. He had confronted her with the threat of rumors. Words were excruciatingly hurtful weapons if used incorrectly. Jade would rather be cursed a thousand times than face Auberon's jeering face and snide attitude.

"Hey Dursley," he sneered, pulling the compartment door open. Jade was leaning against the glass window, staring at the landscape flitting by outside. Candy sat next to her, reading a book (like always). Edmund was napping on the opposite side, taking up the entire seat for himself.

"What do you want Auberon?" Jade asked nonchalantly.

"Guess what I learned over the summer?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess what he learned over the summer?" one of his goons, Bennett, repeated. It would have been almost comical had the situation not been so cliché.

"What? Jade asked, bored. Quite frankly she was rather surprised. Auberon never paid her much attention since the embarrassing incident in her four years ago. Rather, he had taken to pulling pranks on passing Gryffindors in the hall, mostly those younger than he.

"How come you never told us you were a mudblood?" he replied, grinning evilly. The potency of the insult had faded over the years, and it was common to hear the term tossed around casually between friends. But to hear it from the mouth of a stranger, at best, was insulting to Jade.

Jade immediately flared up but Candy had already jumped from her seat, wand pointed at Auberon's chest. "Take that back," she yelled.

Auberon was taken aback by Candy's sudden ferocity and he instinctively ducked behind Bennett. He looked apprehensive about retaliating. "Blimey, I only meant it as a joke."

"Go take your joke somewhere else then," Candy replied. "We don't need you here stinking up the room."

"Fine," Auberon replied. "I've got better things to do with my time." He turned around and made a motion to leave the compartment. "I still can't believe Jade got sorted into Slytherin," he chortled before the compartment door slammed shut.

Candy turned around and directed her wand at Jade. "Is that true?"

"What?" Jade asked, purposely avoiding the question.

"Are you really a muggle-born?"

Jade nodded silently.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Candy shrieked. "We've been best friends for nearly five years!"

Jade shrugged. "The opportunity never came up," she whispered.

"What, did you not trust us?" Candy replied, indicating to herself and the sleeping Edmund. "I can't speak for him, but I honestly don't give a damn. I'm just mad that you never trusted us enough to tell us." Candy shook her head. "I mean, I told you everything about my family history, especially that disgrace of a grandmother I have."

Jade nodded. She felt guilty. "I'm sorry. For not trusting you."

Candy sat down next to her and hugged her. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Jade felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't deserve such wonderful friends. "And thanks for protecting me anyway, from those jerks." Jade grinned. "Even if I didn't need it," she added.

"No problem, all in a day's work," Candy replied. She looked over at the still-snoozing Edmund. "I can't believe what a heavy sleeper he is," she grumbled.

* * *

Rumors spread quickly and it only took a week before the entire school learnt of Jade's blood status and only another before they discovered the Dursley's role in the Second Wizarding War and in Harry Potter's upbringing.

Young children can truly be nasty things, Jade thought nastily as a couple of second-year Hufflepuffs proved by taunting her during passing period in the halls. She had earned herself a rather horrible reputation within Gryffindor House despite Lily and Albus's efforts to the contrary, and even a few of the Slytherins from the old-fashioned families began eying her with contempt.

She had quickly been identified as the "Dursley girl" and her surname was tied to the family who tortured Harry Potter as a child. This, coupled with the stress of O.W.L.s made Jade's fifth year practically a living hell. She had been too preoccupied to notice Edmund acting strangely and sneaking around, or constantly asking her questions about Uncle Harry.

One night Jade was in the library studying with Lily, Candy, and Edmund.

"Hey, take a look at this," Edmund suddenly said, breaking the silence. He slid his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook to the girls.

"What about it?" Lily asked incredulously.

"You told me your dad was acting weird lately, right? As if, kind of obsessive?"

Lily nodded. "So?"

"He's showing classic symptoms of the Delenimentum Effect," Edmund stated obviously. "You know, dark artifact obsession?"

Lily laughed. "I think its just stress from work. Some idiot has been running around England selling muggles chicken eggs and toads. "

Edmund looked at Lily blankly.

"Oh honestly," Candy sighed, "Chicken eggs hatched under a toad create basilisks."

"Oh," Edmund replied. "Well that's not the point."

He never had the opportunity to articulate his point because a brown barn owl swooped into the library and dropped a letter on Edmund's head.

Madam Pince came running, cursing the bird and unruly students ruining her books. The owl had disappeared by the time she made it to the tables and she couldn't determine who the owl was bringing letters to. So she resorted to staring darkly at the students from her desk, piercing eyes never leaving them.

Edmund, on the other hand, was focused on the letter he just received. His eyes widened every second and he let out several gasps and groans.

"What's wrong?" Candy asked, running around the table to peer over his shoulder. Her eyes darkened.

"Mum..." Edmund said sadly.

"What?" Jade asked.

Edmund showed her the letter. "Apparently she was at the Merlinian Atrium when a bunch of dark wizards broke in and began looting the place. The guard was overwhelmed and it looks like she went into hiding in the basement."

Jade raised her eyebrows. The handwriting was a messy scrawl as if it were written hastily and grammar was given no second thought. "This doesn't add up," she began, sounding suspicious.

"I'm going to go save her," Edmund said, standing up.

"What?" Candy asked, tugging him down. "No, it's too dangerous!"

"But it's my mum!" Edmund replied, tugging his arm back. He was stuffing his books back into his bag.

"Wait!" Lily exclaimed. "We should probably go tell Professor Vector..."

Edmund snatched his bag and started running out the library. "This can't wait, in the time it took for the owl to get here..." his voice trailed off.

Candy made a move to follow him and Jade and Lily followed her.

They were on the grounds before Candy caught up and put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Slow down!" she yelped. "We don't even know how to get there yet!"

"Thestrals," he grunted. "Theres a colony of them in the Forbidden Forest."

Candy stuttered, partially because the very thought of thestrals scared her and partially because she was surprised how quickly Edmund had planned it out.

"B-but," Lily caught up, panting. "None of us have ever witnessed death. How are we supposed to see...?"

There was a silence as Edmund looked at Lily, Jade, and Candy in turn, a pleading look on his face.

"I have." The four turned around and saw Auberon Glover jogging up behind them with Bennett in tow.

"What are you doing here, Glover?" Jade spat. While the rest of the school eventually moved on the next topic of gossip, Jade never forgave Auberon for starting the nasty rumors.

"I saw you guys running down the hall and followed you here," he replied with a shrug. "I should ask the same for you."

"Look, we're wasting time here," Edmund interrupted. "Mum might be dead and we still need to get to London! _We _have_ to get to the Merlinian Atrium before it's too late_!" he yelled.

"What happened?" Auberon asked, surprised at the sudden outburst. Candy quickly explained the situation, while Edmund paced restlessly.

"Oh, sorry about that," Auberon sympathized. "My mum's dead too...died in a broom accident when I was five."

For an inexplicable reason, and completely ignoring the fact that Auberon assumed his mum had already died, Edmund grinned. "Great! So you can see the thestrals, right?"

Auberon looked shocked. "Umm...yeah, those big black winged horse things, I can see them."

"Hurry, then!" Edmund sped off again, with the five others running off after him, protesting. "Slow down! We haven't got a plan!", and "Shouldn't we tell someone about this first?"

Edmund slowed to a stop once they were fully inside the Forbidden Forest. He pulled a vial of red liquid from his robes. No one asked him why he carried it with him.

"Blood," he explained, when no one made an attempt to question him, "to attract the Thestrals."

"Why do you carry blood on you?" Jade inquired. Edmund ignored her.

Sure enough, there was a ruffling sound from all around and Jade could hear snorting and hooves trampling on the undergrowth. Beside her, Auberon gasped.

"Bloody hell," he gaped, "never knew there were so many."

"Quick, help us up," Edmund told Auberon urgently. He instinctively snapped to attention and began directing everyone to a thestral.

Once Edmund was securely seated, he glanced at the group. "You guys can go, if you want. Tell Professor Vector where we've gone or something. I only need Lily and Jade."

Candy looked affronted. "What are you talking about? I'm here for you no matter what."

But Edmund ignored her, his eyes suddenly glazing over as he directed the thestral to fly. Jade, Lily, and Candy immediately directed their thestrals to follow after Edmund's. After a moment of hesitation, Auberon jumped onto his.

"Head back to the castle and tell Professor Vector what we're doing," he told Bennett before taking off himself.

For Jade, and likely for everyone except for Auberon, it was a strange sensation to be flying across the sky with nothing visible for support. The thestrals were flying quickly, and Jade had to bury her head into what she presumed to be the creature's neck to protect her head from the wind. But her fingers, which were hanging on tightly, were bearing the blunt of the cold.

It had taken a little over half-an-hour to arrive in downtown London and disembark in Diagon Alley. It was evening and there were few shoppers about, but the few that were present balked either at the sight of the students flying without support or of the students flying on great, winged, black beasts.

"Thanks for the ride," Candy felt her thestral's head and pet it lightly. Jade felt slightly stupid but did the same.

"We're at Gringotts," Lily said obviously. "I thought we were going to–"

"Follow me," Edmund said. He took off at a brisk pace.

"How do you know where the Merlinian Atrium is?" Lily asked.

Edmund's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before returning to its normal position. "Mum's taken me there loads of times. Its only a couple blocks from Gringotts."

Sure enough, a large cross-shaped building came into view. It had a huge glass dome on top and a hall sticking out in all four sides. The walls were made of marble and elegant designs were etched to the tips. Large stone statues of famous witches and wizards dotted the front garden, and an enormous fountain stood in front of a pair of large mahogany double doors.

Edmund hurriedly ushered everyone inside.

Jade was met with a long hallway, lit by candles lining the wall, alternating between portraits of Order of Merlin laureates. The floor was lined with carefully placed polished limestone and decorated with a luxurious red carpet.

Edmund led the group to the center, a circular room known as the Merlinian Atrium. There was a large glass dome on the roof, where the nearly full moon was clearly visible and blanketing the room with light. There was a great view of the stars and Jade suspected it was magically enchanted to improve the view of the night sky, filtering out the muggle pollution.

There were steps in the center of the room which led up to a raised podium. A mysterious blue light emanated from the podium, the source of which looked to be a small, floating crystal.

Jade glanced around the room. Lily was tugging on her sleeve. "What?" Jade looked at what Jade was pointing at. It was the portraits, their eyes were glazed over and they were swaying slightly, as if heavily drunk.

Lily's brow furrowed in confusion but realization began to dawn on Jade...

"Good job Edmund," a mysterious voice said from behind them. It was vaguely familiar, a highly sugary feminine voice.

Jade twirled around to face the intruder. "_Lumos_!" she cried, and her want tip lit up. The others did the same thing, except for Edmund, who hadn't moved at all.

"Who are you?" Lily asked nervously.

The woman tisked. She was standing in the hallway so her upper body was covered in shadow. "So many, yet I only asked for the two," she stated, glaring at Edmund. He wasn't moving.

"Edmund, what is this?" Candy yelled shaking him. "Are you telling me you've led us to a trap or something?"

The unknown woman laughed. "He didn't lead _you_ into a trap. He led_ them_," pointing at Lily and then Jade, "and by extension, Harry Potter."

Auberon groaned. "Oh no, I left Bennett behind to warn the headmistress. Potter's probably on his way now."

The woman laughed again, a high-pitched shrill laugh. "Excellent."

"Why?" Candy asked Edmund. "I...no, _we_ trusted you! We've been best friends for five years!"

The woman chuckled. "Don't bother. He's under the Imperius Curse." At this moment, she stepped out of the shadows and Jade gasped in recognition.

"Recognize me?" the woman grinned. It was Melissa Chang. "Yep, I was there at Hogwarts your first year when Flitwick died. I'm afraid his death was just a tragic accident." She grinned nastily. "He was in the way."

"How could you _imperio_ your own son?" Candy yelled.

The woman shrugged nonchalantly. "He was being uncooperative. And _you_, my dear, are being too loud." In a split second she had drawn her wand. "_Silencio_!"

"_Stupify_!" Auberon yelled from directly behind Jade. For a split second she thought Auberon was on Melissa Chang's side too... But the jet of red light flew over her shoulder and was headed towards Melissa.

She blocked it with a quick flick of her wand.

"On the offensive now are we?" Melissa yawned. "You don't stand a chance."

"Watch me," Auberon threatened, stepping forward. "Stand behind me," he told the girls. "I'm more experienced," he grinned.

"Chivalry won't get you anywhere," Melissa chuckled. "I would know."

Suddenly, Edmund sprang into action and Lily crumpled to the floor, hit by a Jelly-legs Jinx. Candy roared in silent anger and launched herself at Melissa, wand swinging through the air, but unable to speak the desired incantation aloud.

"No!" Jade yelled as Candy fell to the ground, lifeless. "You monster!"

Melissa shrugged. "What's one extra life to me? I've been trapped in a damn muggle toy for the past millenia." She glanced at Candy's body. "Its too bad she never learnt how to cast nonverbal spells properly." Melissa lifted a foot and prodded Candy's body, then stepped over her.

As Melissa advanced on Jade, Jade took a simultaneous step back, wand raised. Behind her she could hear sparks as the imperiused Edmund dueled Auberon.

Lily was on the ground, struggling to lift her torso without the help of her jellied legs. She raised her wand and pointed it at Melissa. "_Impedimenta_!" She was too slow, for Melissa swished her wand and silently blocked the jinx, sending Lily's motionless body flying backward.

"Lily!" Jade cried in distress.

Melissa tisked. "So young and inexperienced, yet foolishly brave. Incapacitated, but still fighting. _Idiots_."

"_Stupify_!" Behind her Jade could hear Auberon's Stunning Spell hit Edmund. As much as she despised Auberon, with the sixth year's help _maybe_ she could defeat Melissa and get Lily and Candy rushed to St. Mungo's before it was too late.

Yet hope began fading rapidly when she heard Auberon groan in distress. "What kind of dark voodoo magic is this?" he yelled, dueling a thoroughly stunned yet somehow moving Edmund.

Jade glared at Melissa. "What _kind_ of mother does that to her child?"

"I'm not a mother. And he was bred for the sole purpose of–"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Jade saw a jet of red light shoot out from one of the hallways and connected with Melissa's torso, and she flew sideways into the air and out of sight.

Edmund, it seemed, had been released from the Imperius Curse for he suddenly slumped on the ground, swaying groggily.

"Uncle Harry!" Jade yelled when she saw who the new arrival was. Auror Harry Potter had arrived on the scene and was followed by Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin, and two other aurors.

Two of them quickly headed over to Candy and Lily respectively, checking for pulses and singing healing spells.

Teddy made a move to grab Edmund but Auberon stopped him. "Don't, he was under the Imperius Curse."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Jade, grasping her shoulders. Jade choked out a sob but nodded. "C-Candy's dead...and Lily might be too..."

Harry's head quickly shot towards Lily's body. The attending auror signaled him, and Harry gave a sigh of relief. "No they're not, just merely unconscious."

Jade took a moment to register her surroundings. She was in the best shape, having been hit with no spells, but her emotional and mental health had taken a thorough beating.

Edmund was lying on the ground next to her, having fallen unconscious since being released from the Imperius Curse. Auberon was leaning against the podium, clutching his bleeding arm and panting heavily as Ron tried to patch his injury.

Lily had woken up but was still unable to move. Candy was still on the ground, unconscious. Their attending aurors still waving their wands in slow, lyrical movements over their bodies.

"Harry Potter!" Melissa's voice cackled, echoing across the atrium.

Harry stood up tall. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Give me the Matryoshka doll...and I will leave you alone. Give me the doll, and I will ensure that none of you are hurt! I know of dark magicks that none present can comprehend. _Give me the doll!_"

Harry visibly shivered. "I don't have it."

"Liar," she spat. "Not even you, the _great_ Harry Potter, could have resisted the doll's Delenimentum Effect! You must have it on you!"

Harry raised his empty hands into the air. "No I don't, _Letitia de Monteacute_."

Melissa roared. "How do you know my name?"

Harry paused. "I did some research too, you know. And I took steps to prevent the Delenimentum Effect from consuming me. I willingly let go of the doll before its power completely consumed me. I am whole, and unaffected."

Melissa stepped out of the darkness with her wand raised. Her hair was frizzled and she was shaking with rage. "You're too smart for your own good, Potter," she spat.

"Only because I foiled your plan, didn't I?" Harry responded coolly. "Expected me to show up with the doll, didn't you? And with you within striking distance of the Merlinian crystal."

At mention of the jewel, Melissa raised her wand and directed it accordingly. "It doesn't matter if the doll is here or not. All I have to do is blast this rock and all the imprisoned will be released."

"No you don't!" Harry yelled, brandishing his own wand and slicing it in the air. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Melissa quickly redirected her wand at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The two spells collided with a massive bang, knocking everyone present except the two duelers off their feet. The jets of light let out hissing noises as sparks flew round, and a large white dome engulfed the combatants, pushing everyone out of its range except for Jade. The lights spun together and intertwined, vibrating and shooting sparks all around.

Melissa's eyes widened at the sight.

"Priori Incantatem," Harry breathed. He was struggling, the bead of light that indicated the collision point was inching closer to him, and Harry could feel his phoenix wand vibrating and struggling.

"_Stupify_!" One of the aurors yelled, wand pointed at Melissa. But the spell bounced harmlessly off the white protective dome.

Harry began panicking, the bead of light was only five inches away...and then four...three...

At the same time, Jade felt her wand tugging at her hand. She tried to force it down, but the tugging was unrelenting and insistent. Her wand, at its own accord, redirected itself at Melissa. "_Stupify_," Jade whispered, and her jet of red light joined with Harry's own.

The occurrence of _Priori Incantatem _in a duel was rare in itself. But _Incantatem Tribus_, or one with three participants was unheard of. Three wands, in the core of each housing a feather from the phoenix Fawkes.

At the moment her spell joined with Harry's and connected with Melissa's, Jade began hearing the otherworldly lament of a phoenix fill the room. It was soothing and allowed Jade to relax, to forget the stress of the situation. The song had the opposite effect on Melissa however, and she looked visibly stressed and in pain.

With united effort between Jade and Harry, the bead of light slowly quivered to a halt, then reversed direction. Slowly but steadily, the lament of Fawkes the phoenix aided the duo as their strengthening will and hope overcame Melissa's despair.

And with a second loud cackle, the bead of light connected with Melissa's wand and room was suddenly filled with mist. The song of the phoenix lament intensified.

There was yelling, and Edmund was screaming. Suddenly, a shadow, nay a whisper of Edmund's body floated out of Melissa's wand. Her eyes widened in shock. The word, "_Imperio_" suddenly echoed around the room. Then Edmund's apparition disappeared.

At that moment something bigger and more solid began to blossom from the tip of Melissa's wand. It was watery and shapeless at first, but slowly solidified into the frame of Frank Longbottom. His wife Alice appeared seconds later. Harry recognized them from photographs of the original Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry," they said. "Thank you, for being there for our son..."

Harry nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Tell him, tell him that we very proud of him," Frank said.

"And that we love him so, so much," Alice added.

Harry nodded again. "I will."

The next apparition to emerge was the shadow of Gilderoy Lockhart. He had a demeanor to him that Harry had really wanted to avoid.

"Harry Potter!" He exclaimed delightedly when he noticed him. "And a little girl, your daughter? Yes, yes, fabulous!" He turned around and looked at Melissa. "Who are you?"

Melissa was too preoccupied with trying to break the thin golden thread that tied the three wands together to pay attention. Lockhart was still yapping when a fourth figure burst out of the tip of Melissa's wand.

The ghostly echo of Minerva McGonagall formed from the gray smoke. "Harry," she smiled. "You know what to do." Harry nodded.

"Jade, I want you to listen to my instructions closely," Harry said. "I'm going to break the thread. When I do this, you may find your grip on your wand loosen and more difficult to maintain. But _do not_ let go until I tell you to."

Jade nodded, anxiety etched across her face. "You'll be fine," Harry offered her a comforting smile, and broke his thread.

Like Harry said Jade found her wand suddenly react violently against her, struggling to make her loosen her grip. Jade squeezed her eyes shut and held on ever more tightly. Her wand continued slipping and sliding between her fingers.

The echo of Filius Flitwick then began to appear from the billowing mist.

"She murdered me, that witch did," Flitwick said accusingly, pointing at Melissa. "Ms. Dursley, I want you to knock her good, send her to Azkaban where she belongs," he said.

Jade's arm was shaking violently now, she couldn't hold on much longer. Her wand was slipping from her grasp, sweaty fingers barely clinging on...

"Now!" Jade heard Harry yell from the distance. It was good because Jade didn't think she could hold on any longer. She let go of her wand and the room suddenly darkened when the sparks and protective dome retreated.

The ghosts, or spirits, (Jade didn't know what to call them) descended upon a screeching Melissa, holding her tight and blocking her movements.

"_Reducto_!" Jade heard Harry yell. And with a chilling screech, Melissa Chang, Abigail Williams, or if you prefer, Letitia de Monteacute burst into a thousand pieces of fine powder which promptly disintegrated into thin air.

Jade felt her grasp on reality slipping and blacked out, falling to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**It believe there will only be one more chapter left after this. All the loose ends will be tied up and explained, much like Dumbledore does at the end of the first five books. :P I hope you enjoyed my story thus far, and like always, please write a thoughtful, enjoyable review! Virtual Cookies for all who do!**

******Edit: I hate saying this but when I get over 200 unique visitors to a story within one day, but get zero reviews during the same time period, that just makes me sad. :(**


	8. Chapter 7

Jade didn't know how long she was unconscious for when she woke up in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's with a healer mixing potions by her bed side.

"Oh, you're awake," she had said, calling for Harry and her parents. They promptly ran into the room. Dudley and Laura rushed over to Jade, enveloping her into a huge hug, Laura repeatedly kissing her on the cheek and simultaneously chastising her for being so rash.

Connor was standing in the corner of the room, grinning awkwardly and holding a box of chocolate. "Thanks," Jade had said appreciatively when she received the box. She was tired and enjoyed the extra sugar in her body.

But her mind was swirling with questions. "How long have I been out?" Jade immediately blurted out when the commotion died down. Expecting to hear days, Jade was surprised when Harry responded, "Two hours. You've only been in the bed for one and a half."

"Oh," Jade replied. "What about the others? Lily? _Candy_?"

Harry chuckled and Jade let out a sigh of relief. Harry wouldn't laugh if someone had been seriously hurt. "They're all find. It's a good thing your friend had the good sense to tell Professor Vector what was going on, or we never would have been there to save you."

Jade nodded. The most pressing matters have been taken care of. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"She needs some rest," the healer whispered, ushering everyone out of the room.

* * *

Edmund had a searing headache. It wasn't a normal stress-induced ache in the temples, his entire head felt as if a giant tumor was growing inside, bursting to get out. He groaned loudly, pushing himself to an partially upright sitting position.

It was dim in the room, but to Edmund, the light was painful and bright. His entire body was stiff and he felt as if he just woke up from a very real but scary nightmare.

Cracking open his eyes, Edmund took in his surroundings. He had to squint in order to filter out the brightness, but he saw Candy sitting in a chair by his beside, slumped over in sleep, but clutching his left hand tightly.

Edmund smiled groggily. "Candy...Hey, Candy," he said weakly, shaking his left hand within hers.

She woke up with a start, her tired eyes staring at Edmund's for a moment while she registered her surroundings. A blush crept up her face when she realized the position she was in, but left Edmund's hand firmly clenched within hers.

"Hello Edmund," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

He groaned in response. "Everything hurts." He blinked several times. "What happened?"

Candy signed. "Your mom put you under the Imperius Curse."

Recognition flitted through Edmund's eyes. "Oh no, I didn't do anything bad, did I?" he asked fearfully.

"Well, you did give Lily jelly legs. But you were dueling Auberon quite masterfully," Candy replied cheerfully.

Edmund sighed heavily, closing his eyes in guilt.

Candy suddenly looked concerned and anxious, and her next question was obviously something she had wanted to ask for a while. "Tell me you weren't under the Imperius Curse all that time we knew each other," she said pleadingly. "That...our friendship, it was real."

Edmund smiled kindly, tightening his grip on Candy's hands. "It was. Mum only placed the Imperius Curse on me last summer, when I point blank refused to do what she wanted."

He and Candy chatted lightly for the next hour. She was explaining all that he had missed and he was bantering playfully, teasing her for launching so carelessly at Melissa like that, although Edmund seemed to lapse into moments of absentmindedness and confusion.

A few moments later Harry walked into the room, followed by Jade. The two took seats around Edmund's bed, and Harry walked over to him, concern etched on his face.

"I'm so sorry," Edmund began.

"Shh," Harry replied. "It's completely _okay_."

"B-but Professor Flitwick..."

"I know," Harry interrupted. "But I also knew your heart wasn't actually in it. I knew where your true allegiances lied."

"Y-you know?" Edmund asked, relieved.

Harry nodded kindly. "I understood the moment you asked me about the Room of Requirement, especially with such emphasis on the Room of Hidden Things. I knew what your predicament was, but I didn't want to reach out to you, in case your mum killed you."

Edmund sniffled. "Professor Flitwick...and all those people in St. Mungo's...and the Atrium...I could have prevented it..."

Harry shook his head. "You were young, and rightfully afraid. She was your mother, and you listened to her with a loyalty that should be expected from a son."

Edmund nodded, reassuring himself with the comfort of Harry's words. Jade listened curiously but understanding little, except for Candy. She smiled and caressed Edmund's hand lovingly.

"Thanks Harry," Edmund said. "I – my mum, what happened to her?"

Harry sighed. "She performed a dangerous dark ritual a milenia ago that intended to create immortality. Whether or not it succeeded, I do not know."

"So she's still alive?" Jade burst out, appearing frightened.

Harry nodded. "In a sense, yes, if her ritual had succeeded as charged. If she is indeed immortal I'm not sure how dignified her existence is now."

"The Reductor Curse," Edmund said in wonder.

Harry smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry Edmund, but your mum is now a million little particles floating in space," he said gesturing to the air around him.

"It's okay. I've always wanted to do that to her ever since I was little and learned about the Reductor Curse," Edmund said anxiously. "She worked me really hard as a kid, you know, to ensure I would be able to complete the task given to me."

Harry nodded. "And had you been successful I'm sure she wouldn't hesitated flinging you aside as a used rag."

Edmund swallowed nervously. "Harry, my head hurts. Really really badly."

Candy squeezed Edmund's hand tighter and Harry looked at him sympathetically. "Considering how much stress you've been placed under lately, and the strength of the Imperius Curse that has been in place for nearly six months, I'm not too surprised." He sighed. "There's no cure for the headache except for rest, and time."

Edmund nodded, shutting his eyes tightly as another wave of pain hit him.

Candy looked at Harry pleadingly. "He'll be all right, won't he?"

Harry grinned. "I suspect he'll be just fine, thanks to you."

"Me?" Candy asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I believe Melissa cast a Memory Charm to make Edmund forget his friends and remembered only the times that he spent with his mother and those researching the Matryoshka doll."

Candy looked at Harry in horror.

"No Memory Charm is perfect, the charm only acts to suppress the intended memories deep within the brain so that it becomes difficult to access. " Harry explained. "But the depth of Melissa's Memory Charm could have landed Edmund Janus Thickey Ward had it not been for you."

Candy stared at Harry expectantly.

"You were by his bedside all night, weren't you?"

Candy nodded slowly.

"There is a muggle saying that 'laughter is the best medicine'. I'm sure the times he spent with you were the best times of his life, laughter filled and happy."

Candy stared at Edmund in wonder, but there was a big grin on her face. Edmund looked peaceful and seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep.

"He is in a great deal of pain right now, trying to break through the memory charm. But your mere presence helped him remember you, and those memories counterbalanced the horrors that remained, the horrors he experienced at the hands of his evil mother. Your presence last night brought laughter into his consciousness." Harry looked at Edmund. "I suspect happiness and love will overcome." As if hearing Harry, Edmund gave a weak smile.

Candy nodded, leaning over Edmund's body. "Edmund, I don't know if you can hear me," she whispered, "but I want you to know that I love you very very much." Tears were rolling down her face. "Keep on fighting the ghosts of your past," she encouraged.

"Think of me, think of Jade, think of all the great times we had at Hogwarts. Remember the snowball fight on our very first trip to Hogsmeade? And how you chucked a snowball straight in my face?" Candy chuckled. "And how I was so mad at you I wouldn't speak to you until you sang and danced on top of the Slytherin table in apology?"

Edmund mumbled quietly in his sleep.

"Or that time last year, when we were sneaking in the halls at night and Peeves caught us?" Candy smiled. "It was only a couple days after Valentine's Day and he kept chucking heart-shaped chocolates at us and mocked us in a teasing voice. Filch caught us and we got detention dusting Slughorn's cabinets for a month."

Edmund was smiling, though his eyes were still closed and he seemed to still be sleeping. He mumbled something, shifting his body closer to Candy's presence.

Candy had just realized that there was an audience and slowly returned to her seat, her face crimson. She still held Edmund's hand.

Harry turned to Jade. "Is it my turn to get some questions answered?" Jade asked sarcastically, but excited all the same.

Harry grinned. "Yes, of course."

Jade twirled her wand with her fingers. "What happened during the battle in the atrium? That...that string of light and the apparitions of dead people?"

Harry scratched his head. "Yes, well that is called Priori Incantatum. I trust you remember my demonstration way back when you just bought your wand?"

Jade nodded.

"Well it occurs when the owners of two wands with the same core force battle upon each other. As siblings, the two wands would rather not fight and therefore cause the Priori Incantatum effect. But _never_ would I have thought it could work with three wands!"

"My wand, it was tugging at me, trying to make me join the fight," Jade recalled. "It was as if it had chosen a side, _your_ side. Why?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, I would like to think it was because your mind was already set on my side."

Jade grinned.

"But wandlore is complex stuff," Harry said, "And I'm not going to pretend to understand it. Most people make fun of Mr. Ollivander and his eccentricities, but really does take someone like him to study wands."

"Would he know? Mr. Ollivander?"

"Know what, about the actions of your wand that night?"

Jade nodded.

Harry shrugged. "It's possible. But last night we really entered untested magical territory. A three-way Priori Incantatum is absolutely unheard of, even if planned. Finding and gathering three magical beings who wield wands with the same core is an unprecedented occurrence, to be frank."

"But how could Melissa have had the same wand core as us?" Jade asked. "She lived so long ago..."

"Yes, but phoenixes live forever. When they die, they are reborn from the ashes. The creature that donated feathers for our wand, Fawkes, was probably around during Melissa's time, and will be alive far after we have left this world."

Jade nodded. "One last question."

"All right, I was planning on giving you two, but shoot," Harry joked.

Jade grinned. "Immortality. We learned repeatedly in Hogwarts that living forever is an impossible achievement. How did … _they _do it?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure, but the magic of evading death is brutal. You have heard of the _Tale of the Three Brothers_ haven't you?"

Jade nodded.

"That story tells us the consequences of evading death. It is horrible, and immortality should be viewed as a curse, not a blessing. Imagine living forever, wandering for eternity in the emptiness of space eons after the death of Earth. Death was introduced to this world for as a counterbalance to Life. It should be viewed as a friend, as the third brother in the _Tale_ realized." Harry smiled. An old friend of mine once said, "After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Jade was intrigued. "But _how_–"

"I suggest you put that behind you," Harry said sternly. "Despite all I researched about Morgana, I avoided any mention of her dabbles with immortality. Whether she succeeded or Melissa was merely kept alive in the containment of the nesting doll, I do not know. But I do not intend to find out. And I sincerely hope you do not either."

Jade blinked. "I understand Harry. You're right, living forever does seem like a curse, and I don't see why anyone would want it."

"Lack of foresight," Harry replied. "Humans have a terrible inability to think about the future, and linger only on the concerns of the past or the present."

One of the healers came into the room and reprimanded Harry for keeping the patients up so late. "Off to bed, all of you," she waved at them. "You too, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Are you sure? I feel fine..."

Ginny had followed the healer into the room. "Honestly Harry, no need for the heroics. Your health is the most important thing, after all."

* * *

Jade was back at Hogwarts a week after the incident. She had become something of a minor celebrity. The fact that a dark witch had been working undercover for so many years, that one of the most evil women of all time was nearly released from her prison, had come as a shock to the wizarding community.

She was greeted at Hogwarts to much fanfare. Lily, Candy, and Auberon were by her side, reaping in the praise. (Edmund was still at St. Mungo's, recovering) Lily was being hailed as the next great Potter (much to James' and Albus' chagrin) and Candy and Auberon were credited with redefining the character of Slytherin House, with their rash decisions and courageous actions.

Jade's duel with Melissa had spread as well, and she was surprised at the accuracy of the descriptions. People all around identified her as a hero, in one fell swoop wiping the dark stain on her name that had been placed there by her father and grandparents.

But she didn't feel like a hero. Others had done the work for her, acting as her shields and fighting for her while she had stood there doing nothing, frightened out of her wits. Hell, even Harry was the one who started the Priori Incantatum. If her wand had been any different, she would have been the 'one who was there but did nothing else'.

Yes, that felt like an appropriate name.

However, Jade was proud of her friends. Even Edmund, who had at first seemed to have betrayed his friends and severed his loyalties. But they were all brave people and wonderful friends. She truly felt blessed to be in their company as they sat in the gardens undisturbed, just them.

Life was slowly returning to normal. Soon, Edmund would come back and he and Candy would resume their normal banter and role as comic relief. Only, this time probably as a couple. (Jade had pointedly told Candy that she had seen it coming, much to her embarrassment.)

Auberon had already begun reverting to his usual (albeit friendlier) self. He was no longer indiscriminately harassing Gryffindors in the hallway, although he seemed content pulling an occasional prank on Jade as she passed by, much to her displeasure.

School had settled back into its usual schedule and as soon as Jade's life changed into a whirlwind of dark magic and duels, it reverted back into the usual monotone rhythm of classes, sleep, and O.W.L. preparation.

All was well.

* * *

Bah, I don't feel like this is a rather great ending and I may re-write it. Now that this story is done, and especially after writing this chapter, I wish I did a better job at character development and wrote a chapter or two deviating from the main plot to just writing stories that make the main characters more realistic and their relationships grow more organically.

Contrary to the far more simple one-shots where one relies heavily on the already established characterization created by the author and/or the rest of the fandom, a multi-chapter fic requires the author to completely create them from scratch, the ground up. I'm not sure if I succeeded at this point well enough, and therefore, the characters in this chapter may have seemed a bit unrealistic.

Nonetheless, this was my first real attempt at a multi-chapter story, and I hope you enjoyed it very much! **Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
